


вroĸen

by Layla_Redfox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BokuOi, College Student Stiles, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Rare Pairings
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla_Redfox/pseuds/Layla_Redfox
Summary: Nadie se daba cuenta. Nadie llego a notarlo, pero Oikawa si lo hizo. Pero no dijo nada. Porque Bokuto le dijo con una sonrisa que iba a estar bien. Quien diría que llegaría el momento en que Oikawa se arrepentiría de no haber dicho nada, justo en el momento en que la sonrisa de Bokuto se rompió





	1. I

**I**

No supo exactamente como pasó, pero sí cuando comenzó.

Fue ese viernes por la noche, cuando con un estruendo y un torpe impacto, la pared que conectaba ambos departamentos se destruyó. Bueno, en realidad solo una parte. Una parte por donde, de alguna manera, Bokuto había caído de costado. Pedazos de yeso y madera quedaron tirados por el suelo, las ropas de su vecino se mancharon de polvo blanco, y Oikawa e Iwaizumi, quienes estaban teniendo una tranquila partida de UNO sentados en la mesa, a oscuras, para calmarse por las noticias que acababan de ver en la tele, lo miraron sin moverse.

Bokuto también los miró, tirado en el suelo y con los ojos dorados bien abiertos. Hajime dejó las cartas en la mesa y se puso de pie, entonces Oikawa supo que su amigo de infancia iba a matarlo ahí mismo. Entonces se preguntó, quién le iba a ayudar a matar a Ushiwaka en el próximo partido que tuvieran, con quién iba a ir a comprar pizzas los domingos para comer entre todos, con quién iba a hablar de cuerpos celestes sin que lo interrumpieran. Desgraciadamente, la mirada de Iwaizumi se tornó sombría, y Oikawa sabía que cuando pasaba eso, ya uno no tenía salvación.

Pero fue entonces, cuando Bokuto parecía estar viendo toda su vida pasar frente a sus ojos y cuando el más bajo dio un paso, la puerta, que esos dos siempre dejaban sin seguro, se abrió rápidamente.

—¡ESPERA! — exclamó Kuroo entrando en el departamento, con el calzado aún puesto.

Igual, el departamento ya estaba sucio, no importaba como entrara, ya sea descalzo o con zapatos, ya sea por la puerta o por el maldito agujero que acababan de hacer. Sin embargo, debido a la noticia que habían visto en la tele hace nada, y ahora se sumaba la pared destruida, la paciencia de Iwaizumi se había reducido a cero.

—Voy a matarlos, a los dos — sentenció.

—Lástima que me acabe las palomitas — comentó Oikawa —, esto sería algo digno de presenciar, y sería mucho mejor si tuviera palomitas.

—¿Quieres unas? — preguntó de repente Kenma, quien se asomaba por agujero de la pared, con un tazón de palomitas en la mano.

Ahí fue cuando Iwaizumi se dio cuenta de que Bokuto se escabullía para escapar. Entonces empezó el desastre.

Iwaizumi persiguió a Bokuto, y él fue a esconderse tras Kuroo, pero Kuroo le tenía miedo a Iwaizumi, así que ambos idiotas corrieron por todo el departamento, con el moreno pisándole los talones. Cuando se les acabó el espacio dentro del departamento de Oikawa e Iwaizumi, los idiotas pasaron a través del agujero con la idea de refugiarse en su propio departamento. Sin embargo, Hajime los siguió descalzo y todo.

Oikawa tomó un puñado de palomitas del tazón de Kenma, quien se había sentado a su lado, y ambos comieron en silencio observando como esos tres corrían por todos lados. Oikawa sintió un golpe bajo sus pies, y se imaginó que en el piso de abajo ya se estaban quejando de los gritos de terror del par de idiotas, así que empezaron a golpear el techo con la escoba seguramente porque no tenían las ganas de ir hasta ahí y callarlos personalmente.

La verdad era que Tooru también quería matarlos, pero se lo dejó a Hajime, a quien le era más fácil volverse violento y cometer homicidios. Y también era que a Oikawa no le apetecía malgastar su tiempo gritando o matando a esos dos. Porque bueno, sabía que Iwaizumi solo los iba a golpear un poco, no les iba a causar tanto daño, porque si tenía que matar a alguien incluso él era más meticuloso. Así que el par de idiotas viviría. Ya se desquitaría con ellos después. Ahora solo quería divertirse observando la persecución de idiotas, y olvidarse de lo que había escuchado por televisión.

Sin embargo, para su mala suerte, estaba su otro vecino, Kenma-chan.

—Oikawa-san ¿vio la noticia de Ushijima-san?

Y ahí estaba de nuevo el nombre, clavándosele como estaca en el cerebro.

No es que le desagradara Kenma. Le caía bien, porque había sido armador y sabia contener al par de bestias que eran sus compañeros de piso. Claro que también tenía sus cosas malas, como ser amigo cercano de Chibi-chan y el maldito de Tobio, pero eso era lo de menos. Lo realmente malo era la poca empatía desarrollada que tenía Kenma, que no le permitía darse cuenta de que si decía algo relacionado con otro algo, molestaba a alguien. En este caso, se trataba de la noticia de Ushiwaka, y el afectado era el mismo Oikawa.

Pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar otra palabra siquiera, Bokuto cayó a través del agujero, y Kuroo pasó por su encima, pisando su espalda, y luego Iwaizumi, que hizo lo mismo. El de cabellos bicolores se quedó tirado en el suelo quejándose de dolor mientras los otros dos corrían hacía las habitaciones. Esta vez no regresaron, se escuchó un barullo y unos cuantos gritos.

_—¡¿Por qué rayos tienes un bate de béisbol?!_

_—¡Porque los lunáticos como tú aparecen y destruyen mi casa!_

Y regresaron, Kuroo corriendo aún más rápido con Iwaizumi pisándole los talones con el dichoso bate entre las manos. Bokuto ya se había levantado del suelo y se había hecho a un lado para que esos locos corrieran a sus anchas por el piso. En eso, el de ojos dorados tomó asiento frente a Oikawa, sobándose el brazo derecho.

—¿Puedo preguntar cómo fue que pasó esto? — preguntó Oikawa señalando la pared destrozada.

—¿Viste las noticias sobre Ushiwaka? — preguntó Bokuto de vuelta.

Oikawa suspiró, obteniendo fuerzas del más allá para no desquitarse con el mente simple de Bokuto.

—Boku-chan, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no respondas mis preguntas con otras preguntas? — le cuestionó —. En especial cuando tiene que ver con… agh.

Hizo una mueca y gestos con las manos, como si quisiera estrangular el cuello de alguien no presente en el cuarto. En el otro departamento se escuchaban los pasos apresurados de Kuroo temiendo por su vida, y de Iwaizumi queriendo matarlo con el bate.

Bokuto observó en silencio como el castaño estrangulaba el aire, antes de explicarse.

—Bueno, mis preguntas siempre responden a las tuyas, Oikawa-kun — le dijo cruzándose de brazos, e hizo una mueca, mientras movía ligeramente su hombro derecho —. La cosa es que yo también vi la noticia de-

Antes de que pudiera siquiera pronunciar su nombre, Oikawa ya se estaba quejando y haciendo gestos con las manos, como si estuviera resistiendo a golpear cualquier cosa. Entonces Bokuto captó que el nombre de Ushijima era palabra prohibida, así que no la dijo.

 —…la noticia de ‘ese tipo’ — prosiguió como si nada —, y me enojé, como tú comprenderás.

Oikawa asintió con los brazos cruzados, frunciendo los labios.

—Y me dieron ganas de romper el jarrón de la cocina — continuó diciendo, señalando al otro lado del agujero.

El jarrón que tenían ellos en su cocina era blanco, hecho de porcelana, adornado con flores falsas. Era algo que representaba al departamento de esos locos, y a Oikawa le sorprendía que Bokuto quisiera romperlo.

—Pero como ese jarrón es nuestro tesoro nacional, Kuroo se ofreció para que simuláramos una lucha, y yo tenía que fingir que él era… ese tipo — dijo Bokuto finalmente.

Oikawa ladeó la cabeza.

—Ah, ya veo por donde va esto — dijo con una sonrisa torcida —. Jugaron un rato y pasó algo que te hizo caer con tanta fuerza que — no pudo evitar reír —, te hizo romper la pared. Que lógico.

La verdad es que con una causa así, Oikawa no podía enojarse tanto con ellos. Bokuto y Kuroo siempre salían con un montón de ocurrencias y babosadas, que, con forme los fue conociendo, solo le causaban gracia y ya. Pero Iwaizumi era otro tema. No podía soportarlos, ni siquiera a Kuroo, a quien tenía que ver todos los días en la universidad y en los entrenamientos de vóley. Oikawa tenía que ver solo a Bokuto, que era cien veces más alocado que su compañero de piso, y fue como que de esa manera que había conseguido desarrollar una especie de tolerancia a sus idioteces, recibiéndolas con risas y ya.

Justo en ese momento comenzó a reír un poco, causando que Bokuto sonriera. Pero sus risas se vieron interrumpidas por un golpe sordo al otro lado de la pared. Los más altos sentados en la mesa observaron el agujero con atención, mientras Kenma solo comía y comía sus palomitas.

Después de unos segundos salió Iwaizumi, con el bate sobre el hombro, con una mirada satisfecha, y le siguió Kuroo, quien se sostenía un lado de la cabeza con la mano.

—Oikawa, ¿tienen filete o algo? — preguntó el pelinegro señalando el refrigerador de la cocina.

—Usa las bolsas de hielo, no nuestra carne, maldito lunático — avisó Hajime adentrándose en su habitación para dejar el bate en su lugar.

En lo que Kuroo iba a la cocina, Oikawa y Bokuto rieron nuevamente, hasta que el primero se recostó sobre la mesa, perdiendo los ánimos de repente.

—Vieron esa noticia — dijo Kenma de la nada —, y comenzaron un partido de UNO.

Señaló las cartas de colores sobre la mesa, que Oikawa miró con desgana.

—Bueno, Iwa-chan no me ha contagiado tanto sus manías violentas, así que buscamos otra forma de pasar el rato y no pensar en eso — se explicó encogiéndose de hombros, con la mejilla contra la mesa de madera.

Bokuto lo miró de lado.

—Ahh, pero no te deprimas así, Oikawa.

—No es depresión, es ira contenida — corrigió Tooru como si fuera de lo más obvio —. Este semblante triste mío es lo único que evitar que vaya a la casa de Ushiwaka y le parta la cara.

—Amigo, no harías eso ni con toda la cafeína del distrito — le dijo Kuroo echándose en el sofá ajeno —. Eres demasiado niño bueno como para hacer eso.

Oikawa lo miró con un tic en el ojo.

—Cierto, Oikawa — dijo Bokuto arqueando una ceja —, tú estilo es más… destrozarle la cara con una pelota de vóley.

El nombrado rio con sorna.

—Lo intente ¿recuerdas? — dijo con ironía —. Hace un mes, cuando lo enfrentamos y nos destrozó — plantó el puño sobre la mesa —, como moscas.

Bokuto frunció los labios.

—Cielos, nunca te había visto tan negativo desde la secundaria — comentó Iwaizumi llegando y apoyándose en la mesada de la cocina —. En serio, tu enojo, depresión o lo que sea se siente, y no de un modo muy bueno, a decir verdad.

Oikawa resopló.

—Bueno, Iwa-chan, cuando ves a tu némesis en TV nacional aceptando la oferta de la sub-21, en vivo y en directo desde un televisor de porquería — señaló el televisor de porquería, que no era tanto de porquería, era un led de 32 pulgadas bastante decente —, sentir enojo, depresión o lo que sea es muy fácil.

Volvió a estampar la cara contra la mesa, y ahí se quedó.

Los demás chicos se miraron entre sí, sin saber muy bien que hacer. El semestre había terminado, y no empezaría el nuevo ciclo universitario hasta dentro de dos meses. Y la idea de tener a Oikawa en estado depresivo por todo ese tiempo no les agradaba, porque tener a un Oikawa depresivo durante ese tiempo era casi tan malo como tener a Bokuto depresivo por 5 minutos, o al menos eso pensaban Iwaizumi y Kuroo, incluso Kenma lo pensaba.

—Vamos, Oikawa — dijo Iwaizumi acercándose a la mesa —, tendrás 2 meses para reponerte. No vas a estar todo ese tiempo en esta situación.

—Solo mírenme — dijo con voz amortiguada por tenerla pegada contra la mesa.

Kuroo rio un poco desde el sofá.

—Bueno, el lunes llega Akaashi, seguramente él debe tener una manera de reanimar a ex capitanes deprimidos — comentó —, de todos modos, tuvo que tratar con Bokuto, que es mil veces peor que Oikawa. Ya se le ocurrirá algo.

—¡Hey! — se quejó Bokuto.

Por lo que sabían Oikawa e Iwaizumi, el antiguo compañero de Bokuto de la preparatoria, Akaashi Keiji, iba a llegar el lunes a empezar a vivir con los otros tres. Al parecer lo habían mandado un año a américa para que aprendiera inglés, por alguna decisión rara de sus padres. Pero decisión más rara era la de decidir de vivir con ese par de locos y con Kenma, eso al menos a los ojos de Oikawa e Iwaizumi.

—Creo que antes de hablar sobre la depresión de Oikawa-san… — dijo Kenma dejando el bol de palomitas en la mesa.

—Gracias por ponerme a un lado, Kenma-chan — le cortó el aludido aun con la cara contra la mesa.

—…deberían arreglar primero eso — ignoró a Oikawa, y señaló el agujero de metro y medio en la pared.

Iwaizumi se cruzó de brazos.

—Cierto, ¿qué rayos piensan hacer con eso, por cierto? — cuestionó hacia el par de idiotas con mirada grave.

El par de idiotas se miró, uno desde la silla y el otro tirado en el sofá. Al final fue Kuroo quien se levantó de donde estaba y caminó a la cocina solo para dejar la bolsa de hielo en el lavadero, para después dirigirse a la habitación de Iwaizumi rápidamente, confundiendo a los demás. Menos a Oikawa, que ni veía lo que hacía. Y después de unos segundos, antes de que alguien preguntara cualquier cosa, Kuroo salía por el pasillo con el bate de Iwaizumi en el hombro, caminando con paso relajado hasta llegar al agujero de la pared.

Iwaizumi y Bokuto entrecerraron los ojos.

—¿Kuroo? — dijo Bokuto.

Y el nombrado tomó bien el bate entre las manos y miró el agujero mientras balanceaba los brazos. Iwaizumi abrió los ojos como platos mientras Kenma se movía, increíblemente, como relámpago para ocultarse tras de él.

—Kuroo — dijo Hajime —, no pensaras…

Y antes de que pudiera terminar lo que iba a decir, Kuroo ya estaba golpeando la pared con el bate, rompiendo la parte superior del agujero, haciéndolo más grande.

Ante el ruido, Oikawa salió disparado desde su sitio y se escondió tras Iwaizumi, y Bokuto le siguió, mirando asombrado como Kuroo hacia trizas la pared. Todos estaban demasiado impactados como para decir algo, mientras el más alto solo golpeaba y golpeaba, agrandando el agujero, hasta que después de un momento ya estaba casi de su tamaño.

—Falta un poco más — dijo intrépidamente antes de golpear los bordes del agujero.

Ni siquiera Iwaizumi podía salir de su estado de shock para noquear a Kuroo y detenerlo. Oikawa miraba todos los destrozos que quedaban en el suelo, y le preocupaba más el hecho de tener que limpiar después que la destrucción de su pared.

Al final, quedó un agujero de casi dos metros de alto y 80 centímetros de ancho.

Kuroo era un demente, y ese maldito bate parecía estar hecho de adamantio puro pues no tenía casi ningún rasguño. No se había demorado ni cinco minutos en hacer semejante idiotez, e Iwaizumi no se había demorado ni 5 segundos antes de explotar.

—¡¿Qué carajo, Kuroo?!

—¡Bastardo psicópata! — exclamó Oikawa jalándose los cabellos — ¡El maldito muro, idiota!

Kuroo sonrió, con el bate sobre el hombro.

—Ja, ya te animaste — señaló.

Bokuto tuvo que tomar a Iwaizumi de los brazos para que no le saltara encima y le rompiera la nariz, porque conociéndolo, y tomando en cuenta una anécdota pasada, sí era capaz de hacerlo.

—La verdad, es que ya estaba pensando en la idea de unir nuestros departamentos — explicó Kuroo —, por eso lancé a Bokuto contra la pared.

Bokuto ahogó un grito.

—¡Hablamos de eso el otro día, pero pensé que era en broma! ¡¿Desde cuándo tú dices cosas en serio que suenan a broma?!

—¿Y de dónde sacaste la fuerza para lanzarlo así? — preguntó Oikawa curioso de repente.

Iwaizumi lo miró, y Oikawa entendió que se estaba desviando del tema, así que volvió a gritarle.

—¡Eres un maldito lunático! — exclamó —. El suelo ha quedado hecho una porquería, ¡más te vale limpiar este desastre!

Mientras su compañero de piso lo miraba con decepción en los ojos, Kuroo rio, dejando el bate por ahí.

—Ya limpiaré, ya limpiaré — dijo mientras caminaba hacia el pasillo.

Como Bokuto vio que Hajime no pensaba matar a Kuroo por el momento, fue libre de soltarlo y dejarlo a sus anchas. En eso, Oikawa fue hasta quedar frente al agujero, y levantó el bate entre sus manos. Tenía diminutas abolladuras, casi invisibles. Agitó el bate entre sus manos, pensativo.

—Si golpeo con esto a Ushiwaka, ¿solo lograré noquearlo o su cabeza saldrá volando?

Iwaizumi resopló mientras Bokuto reía apenas, Kenma ya se había acomodado en el sofá del departamento ajeno, revisando su celular. El más alto se acercó a Oikawa, quien daba golpes suaves al aire con el bate.

 —Muy bien, ya basta — dijo quitándole el bate de las manos —. Tu ira contenida disfrazada de depresión va a deprimirme también — lo miró de lado —. Te tengo una propuesta, pero vas a tener que esperar al domingo en la noche.

—¿Por qué en domingo en la noche? — preguntó arqueando la ceja.

—¿Por qué Kuroo me lanzó contra la pared?

Oikawa resopló.

—Deja de responderme de esa forma…

Bokuto rio.

—Son intenciones camufladas — respondió, haciendo un gesto con la mano, como si demostrara la obviedad del tema.

—Tus intenciones camufladas me huelen a allanamiento y homicidio, Boku-chan.

Bokuto arqueó las cejas varias veces, confundiendo a Oikawa.

—Te diré de que trata el domingo — volvió a decir —. Pero hasta entonces, tienes que mantenerte feliz, o no hay trato ¿bien?

Los hombros de Oikawa cayeron. Bokuto lo miró con insistencia, y a Tooru lo invadió la extraña sensación de curiosidad, y por querer, simplemente rodó los ojos, antes de mostrarle una diminuta sonrisa forzada, y su amigo se conformó con eso.

—Perfecto, le subiste el ánimo — dijo Iwaizumi arrebatándole a Bokuto el bate —, ahora si me disculpan…

Caminó hacia el pasillo, justo cuando Kuroo venía con una escoba en mano. Iwaizumi no dudo y levantó el bate, y el más alto se dio cuenta de que iba a golpearlo de nuevo, así que corrió, y en cuestión de nada estaba empezando de nuevo otra persecución.

Los otros dos se hicieron a un lado y se fueron hasta el sillón en frente de Kenma.  Bokuto reía por la persecución y los gritos de horror de Kuroo y los gritos de ira de Iwaizumi. Tooru sintió un golpe nuevamente bajo sus pies, y pensó que no le sorprendería que alguien llegara a callarlos de una vez por todas.

Sin darse cuenta, ya había comenzado a reír también, olvidado por un momento que la pared de su apartamento ahora tenía un agujero gigante, que posiblemente los regañarían por el alboroto más tarde. Olvidando como nuevamente Ushijima estaba dos pasos por delante de él. Pero tanto daba. Como le dijeron, tenía dos meses para reponerse, y salir adelante. Y ese montón de locos que tenía por amigos solo le indicaba que dejara de pensar, ya tendría tiempo para desquitarse después.

En ese momento solo quería reír y olvidar. Y tanto se concentró por olvidar el pasado y dejar de pensar en el futuro para disfrutar del presente que, no se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle presente en la persona a su lado.

Ese detalle lo notaria en unos meses, pero no lo mencionaría.

Y esa debió ser, definitivamente, la peor decisión que tomó jamás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No pongo título al capítulo porque entonces deberé buscar títulos para todos los próximos capítulos, que la verdad, no tengo idea de cuantos serán.
> 
> Y sí, como dije arriba, esto será BokuOi [Bokuto x Oikawa] porque me moría por hacer algo de ellos, para mí y para cualquier amante de esta rara pero hermosa combinación. Así que me puse a pensar, en que podría hacer. Y después de un largo rato filosofando, llegó la idea de relacionar un suceso pasado con Oikawa, y escribir algo así sobre Bokuto.
> 
> No sé si me doy a entender, pero no debo hacerlo igual, o les contaría todo. Y si alguien lo entiende, dígame, que se merece un premio.
> 
> Ahora, dejando a un lado la seriedad xD si llegaste hasta acá es porque leíste cada parte de este capítulo introductorio, si es que se le puede decir así, y te agradezco por ello. 
> 
> Nos leemos luego, espero les haya gustado :3
> 
> Los reviews son bienvenidos y agradecidos, tanto si les gustó el capítulo tanto como no (? Comentario es comentario, y yo los aprecio un montón
> 
> So, nos leemos~
> 
> Layla Redfox fuera!
> 
> :3
> 
> PD: búsquenme y agréguenme a Facebook :D si desean, claro xD y avísenme para aceptarlo :D


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa inclinó la cabeza a un lado, todavía confundido. Sentía que los papeles se habían cambiado un poco, usualmente el que no sabía nada de nada y andaba perdido en el espacio era Bokuto, pero ahora estaba firmando los mentados papeles, y Oikawa lo miraba sin entender que rayos estaba haciendo.

 

**II**

Perseguir a Bokuto por la calle no era un problema. O lo era a medias. Porque el correr rápidamente intentando alcanzarlo hacia que su cuerpo se calentara, y así podía ignorar el aire frio que le rozaba la nuca encima de la casaca.

Lo que le molestaba era que por más rápido que fuera, no podía alcanzarlo. Bokuto era una gacela, literalmente se había autodenominado así. Corría como el viento y el muy hijo de perra no se cansaba.

Y como sabía que Oikawa no se podía exceder por su rodilla, Bokuto aminoraba el paso para no alejarse mucho. Es decir, que ese idiota podía correr mucho más pero se contenía solo por él. Oikawa debía sentirse conmovido, pero eso solo hacía que se enojara más. Pero tanto daba.

Esa mañana Bokuto entró por el agujero de la pared y se fue a su habitación a despertarlo. Oikawa casi lo mata, porque las mañanas de sus sábados vacacionales eran sagradas. Bokuto dijo que era importante. Que saldrían a correr un rato y le mostraría algo después. Así que Oikawa lo mandó a la mierda, pero se vistió aun así, y ahí estaban, en plena mañana fría corriendo por la avenida, con dos metros separándolos porque Oikawa no daba para más.

No llevaban ni media hora de eso, hasta que Bokuto dobló en una esquina. A Oikawa le daba igual haberlo seguido durante toda la avenida, pero ahora Bokuto doblaba por un camino de tétrica apariencia. Oikawa se quedó dónde estaba, viendo como Bokuto cruzaba el callejón hacia la otra calle. Se giró cuando estaba a la mitad de este.

—¿Qué esperas? — preguntó trotando en el mismo sitio donde había parado — ¿una invitación?

Y se giró de nuevo, volviendo a correr, y Oikawa lo siguió no porque le haya molestado lo que le dijo, sino porque Bokuto era idiota, y si lo dejaba solo en un callejón tenebroso y le pasaba algo le iban a echar la culpa a él, no a la idiotez de Bokuto.

Así que lo siguió hasta llegar a la otra calle, y no se detuvieron allí. Bokuto siguió corriendo por las calles.

El frío hacia que se vieran más grises de lo que ya eran, y Bokuto resaltaba entre todo ese lienzo sin vida con su llamativa casaca de color naranja fosforescente con líneas amarillas. Bokuto y Oikawa nunca se habían puesto de acuerdo en lo que a moda se refería, y la ropa deportiva no iba a ser la excepción. A Bokuto le encantaba llamar la atención, aunque no lo admitiera. Incluso llamaba la atención de Oikawa, a quien no debía llamare la atención las locuras de Bokuto. Pero él siempre salía con unas cosas tan extravagantes que hacían que la curiosidad ganara, y terminaba enredado hasta los pelos en eso.

Una vez se metieron con el lanzador de pelotas de vóley que tenía la universidad porque Bokuto quería lanzar pelotas de rugby. Oikawa no pensó que haría gran daño, pero entonces el maldito artefacto explotó. Oikawa se juró que no volvería a seguir a Bokuto en sus tonterías, pero la lista de veces que había fallado era larga. Se podía cometer un sinfín de tonterías en dos años. Y el estar siguiéndolo por la calle en la mañana no iba a ser la excepción.

O eso pensó, hasta que pasaron por una calle más desolada de lo usual, y Bokuto se detuvo frente al portón enorme de un almacén. Oikawa llegó poco después, agachándose y tomando sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento.  
  
—¿Y... que hacemos aquí?  
  
Bokuto lo miró apenas transpirando.  
  
—¿Sabes qué es esto?  
  
Oikawa miró el portón entrecerrando los ojos.  
  
—¿Un almacén abandonado?  
  
—Esto, mi amigo — dijo Bokuto tirando de una de las asas de la puerta enorme de metal —, será una distracción.  
  
Deslizó la puerta hacia un lado, dejando un espacio suficiente para que pasaran ellos dos. El cielo nublado no ayudaba con la iluminación, pero dentro del almacén inmenso había ventanas al borde del techo, en todos lados. El piso era de concreto liso, suave, había bancos de plástico a montones en una esquina, y mesas y estantes en otra, todos apilados dando un espacio en el centro del lugar.  
  
Oikawa entró seguido de Bokuto, y se quedó mirando todo, dando vuelta sobre sí mismo.  
  
—Ehh, Boku-chan, explícame — le pidió mirando el techo.  
  
Antes de que Bokuto pudiera decir algo, las luces naranjas de las lámparas colgadas en el techo se encendieron, sorprendiendo a ambos. Segundos después se escuchó el sonido de algo ser arrastrado. Los dos chicos se giraron a mirar la puerta, y encontraron a un viejo empujando un carrito cubierto por una lona. Bokuto se apresuró a recibirlo.  
  
—¡Midori-san! Deje le ayudo.  
  
—Ah, Bokuto-kun, buenos días — saludó el viejo.  
  
—Buenos días — repitió Bokuto de vuelta mientras metía el carrito dentro del almacén.  
  
Midori-san miró a Oikawa, este dio un pequeño respingo y se apresuró a saludar.  
  
—Buen día — dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.  
  
—Midori-san, él es Oikawa — dijo Bokuto señalando al castaño con la cabeza.  
  
—Ah, eres el amigo que mencionó Bokuto-kun — dijo el anciano asintiendo — ¿qué opinan del lugar? ¿Está bien? Acabo de ir a levantar la palanca de energía por eso todas las luces están encendidas.  
  
Bokuto asentía mientras Oikawa los miraba confundidos.  
  
—Boku-chan, ¿qué-?  
  
Bokuto le cortó haciendo un gesto con la mano, luego miró al anciano, quien se dirigió a un lado de la puerta, apretando un interruptor que hizo que todas las luces sean apagadas.  
  
—Bueno, no me gusta hacer esto, son solo formalidades — dijo sacando un papel del bolsillo de su abrigo, también un bolígrafo — ¿la cantidad de alquiler está bien, no?

—Claro, claro, no se preocupe — asintió Bokuto recibiendo los papeles que le alcanzó el viejo.  
  
Oikawa inclinó la cabeza a un lado, todavía confundido. Sentía que los papeles se habían cambiado un poco, usualmente el que no sabía nada de nada y andaba perdido en el espacio era Bokuto, pero ahora estaba firmando los mentados papeles, y Oikawa lo miraba sin entender que rayos estaba haciendo.  
  
Una vez Bokuto terminó le devolvió los papeles al viejo Midori.  
  
—Muy bien, fue un gusto hacer negocios contigo muchacho. Solo págame los fines de mes y estaremos en paz — dijo Midori retirándose —. En el carro esta lo que me encargaste el otro día. Ah, y recuerda que no puedes venir en las noches de lunes a jueves, un grupo de baile lo tiene alquilado por esas horas.  
  
—Entendido — dijo Bokuto despidiéndose con la mano.  
  
El viejo se fue deslizando la puerta apenas, dejándolos de nuevo. Oikawa por fin pudo preguntarle que carajos pasaba.  
  
—Hace dos días me perdí — dijo como si nada —, y caminando me encontré con este lugar. De hecho, fue cuando ese grupo de baile estaba ensayando algo — se dirigió al carrito —, y justo estaba Midori-san, y yo le pregunté qué pasaba con este lugar, y me dijo que era el dueño y no quería venderlo, por alguna razón — se encogió de hombros —, así que se me ocurrió algo.

Entonces quitó la lona del carrito y reveló su contenido. La mandíbula de Oikawa cayó. El carrito contenía una red de vóley y balones de vóley.

—Boku-chan, ¿qué-? ¡Alto! ¡No te atrevas a interrumpirme de nuevo! Déjame terminar, maldita lechuza loca… — dijo Oikawa al ver que Bokuto iba a cortarle el rollo para responder por sí mismo. Después de tomar aire una vez, reformuló lo que quería decir —. Boku-chan ¿Qué es esto?

Bokuto lo miró un momento.

—¿En serio? ¿Tanto para eso? — se encogió de hombros —. En fin, la cosa es que este lugar me pareció un lugar perfecto para entrenar, ya que el gimnasio de la universidad estará cerrado y eso, entonces pensé ¿Por qué no? — ladeó la cabeza a un lado —. Te lo iba a decir el lunes, para empezar las vacaciones sin aburrirnos demasiado. Pero entonces salió la noticia de… ese sujeto y…

—No tienes que usar la palabra clave, Boku-chan.

—Muy bien. Entonces salió la noticia de Ushiwaka, y pensé que necesitábamos algo para distraernos — continuó diciendo Bokuto —. Así no estabas en tu estado deprimente durante los dos meses y yo podía practicar como loco.

Los labios de Oikawa temblaron, curvándose en una sonrisa.

—Está bien. Está muy bien — decía mientras sonreía y asentía, luego le dio un golpecito a Bokuto en el hombro —. Eres genial, Boku-chan.

—Lo sé — dijo Bokuto como si fuera lo obvio —. Pero no creas, que mañana todavía tengo que mostrarte la _otra cosa_.

—Me sigue intrigando que será esa _otra cosa_ — decía Oikawa mientras tomaba la red del carrito —. Aunque puedo dejarlo pasar si… — se detuvo al caer en la cuenta de algo — ¿Dónde atamos esto?

Extendió una parte de la red entre sus brazos, y Bokuto se quedó callado. Tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, la cual se quedó abierta cuando estaba a nada de hacer algún comentario. Así se quedó, durante unos segundos, hasta que Oikawa estalló en risas, abrazándose el estómago.

—¡No te rías! — le recriminó Bokuto.

—¡Tan típico de ti! — exclamó Oikawa — ¡siempre piensas que tienes todo planeado e impresionaras a alguien, pero en realidad no tienes idea de lo que haces!

Bokuto hizo un gesto con las manos como si se resistiera a ahorcarlo.

—¡Agh! ¡Cállate! Detesto cuando explícitamente _tú_ te burlas de mí.

Oikawa siguió riendo.

—Es que yo, amigo, hago que la gente se sienta insignificante cuando ha cometido un error — dijo pasándose una mano por el cabello —. Es un don.

—Una maldición, diría yo — dijo Bokuto haciendo un mohín.

—¡Pero no te enojes, Boku-chan!

Sin embargo, Bokuto rio de todas formas.

—Entonces, ¿jugamos un rato de todas formas? — preguntó con un balón en las manos.

La verdad era que Oikawa estaba algo cansado, pero ver a Bokuto entusiasmado de esa forma le subió los ánimos de repente. Así era Bokuto, capaz de mandar a la mierda sus deseos de querer seguir durmiendo.

Así que empezaron a hacer lo único que podían hacer en ese momento, que era lanzarse el balón el uno al otro.

La primera vez que comenzaron a hacer eso resultaba un tanto aburrido pero solo al inicio, porque conforme continuaban lanzando el balón, uno de los dos hacía algún movimiento para volver la situación más entretenida. Como por ejemplo, Oikawa lanzaba el balón más débilmente haciendo que Bokuto se tire al suelo a salvarlo. O Bokuto lanzaba el balón más fuerte de lo usual y Oikawa tenía que correr a salvarlo. Y cosas así. Pero por ninguna razón podían dejar caer el balón. Establecieron esa regla hacia casi dos años, porque quien dejaba caer el balón recibía un castigo, hacer lo que sea que el ganador dijera.

Oikawa terminó robando comida de la cafetería 15 veces, escribió 5 ensayos cortos de investigación sobre varios temas, dejó que lo golpearan con varios huevos en la cara, y también con un filete de carne. Bokuto por su parte, terminó volviendo a los departamentos en ropa interior, caminando, y fue detenido en plena calle por alterar el orden público. Oikawa grabó, obviamente, todo el suceso y lo guardó para la posterioridad. También hizo que Bokuto le pintara la cara a Iwaizumi mientras este dormía, y tenía que arriesgarse a su ira. Terminó en coma por un día.

Todo eso y más a lo largo de dos años. Siempre lo hacían y nunca se aburrían.

Pero si eso no era suficiente, recurrían a lo otro que sabían hacer.

—¡Ven con todo! ¡Saque asesino! — exclamó Bokuto con los brazos extendidos.

Oikawa lo señaló con el balón en la mano, antes de lanzarlo al aire y correr. Porque Oikawa adoraba ese saque, y Bokuto lo dejaba usarlo con él todo el tiempo que quisiera. Al inicio, Bokuto terminaba con moretones en los brazos, pero con el tiempo se fue acostumbrando, y en las recepciones se volvió jodidamente asombroso, porque recibir los saques de Oikawa era como si te golpeara un fusil. Para Bokuto, era recibir uno de sus propios remates en los brazos, y era una sensación que le gustaba experimentar. Como ahora, que recibió el balón mandándolo hacia el techo, aunque lo hizo retroceder un poco, ni se notó.

Dejaron ese balón por ahí, y Oikawa tomó otro rápidamente del carrito, y lo volvió a lanzar. Y así sucesivamente hasta que los balones se acababan, y Oikawa tenía que ir a buscarlos alrededor de todo el espacio del almacén. Y así, hasta que quedaban tirados en el suelo, sudorosos y cansados, sin idea alguna de cuánto tiempo estuvieron jugando.

—Este lugar es fantástico… — suspiró Oikawa.

—Sí…

—¿Se supone que debemos limpiar?

—En la noche vienen unos tipos a practicar baile, así que supongo que sí…

—Hum…

Oikawa fue el primero en ponerse de pie, luego miró a Bokuto y le extendió la mano. Este resopló antes de aceptarla y que Oikawa lo ayudara a ponerse de pie. Después de eso recogieron los balones y los dejaron en el carrito, el cual colocaron en una esquina del almacén y cubrieron nuevamente con la lona.

De repente, Oikawa sintió un cosquilleo en la nuca. Por el rabillo del ojo encontró a Bokuto, respirando apresuradamente todo su cuello.

—¡AH! ¡¿Qué haces?! — exclamó Oikawa saltando a un lado.

—Hueles mal, Oikawa — dijo Bokuto como si nada.

El aludido entrecerró los ojos.

—Pues tú no hueles mejor — contratacó.

Pero era cierto que por el sudor la playera se le pegaba a la espalda, y ya empezaba a ser incómodo. El pelo se le había pegado a la frente y se sentía grasoso. Incluso el pelo de Bokuto estaba perdiendo la forma de picos que siempre tenía.

Después de eso salieron y cerraron el portón del almacén, para retornar a casa. Tuvieron que pasar por una tienda de convivencia pequeña que quedaba cerca de los departamentos, pues ambos se morían de sed.

—Oye por cierto — dijo Oikawa cerrando su botella de agua, mientras Bokuto bebía de la suya propia —, ¿no vas a tener problemas con el alquiler?

—Ah, nah, está bien — respondió Bokuto calmadamente con una sonrisa.

—¿Kuroo sabe de esto? — dijo Oikawa.

Y de nuevo Bokuto se quedó callado, con la sonrisa en la cara. Para disimular, se tomó toda su botella de un tirón.

—¡Ah, no lo sabe! — exclamó Oikawa indignado — ¡Hombre, eres un desastre!

—¡No se lo digas por favor! — lloriqueó Bokuto cuando se le acabó el líquido de la botella — ¡No es mucho dinero, pero estoy tomando mi parte del alquiler! ¡No debe enterarse hasta que recupere mi parte! ¡O me echará de casa!

—Nah, no creo — dijo Oikawa haciendo un gesto con la mano —. Kuroo mejor que nadie sabe que te morirías si te quedas solo en la calle.

—¿Tú también lo sabes, no?

—¿Qué eres un inútil? — cuestionó Oikawa —. Claro que lo sé. Todos lo saben.

—¡Que cruel eres! ¡Kuroo es el que siempre se olvida las llaves del piso, además! ¡Yo las recuerdo!

—Tienes que llevarlas al cuello o lo olvidas — señaló Oikawa —. No eres capaz de tomarlas de la mesa y llevarlas en el bolsillo como alguien normal.

—¡Llevarlas de esa forma está sobrevalorado!

—¡Todo es sobrevalorado cuando no te conviene, Boku-chan! ¿Qué eres? ¿Un niño inmaduro? ¡Tienes 20 años joder!

—¡Ya lo sé!

—¡No lo sabes! ¡Si lo supieras te portarías más… más…!

—¿Oikawa?

Era una conversación estúpida, pero se habían enfrascado bastante en esa conversación estúpida, tanto que no se dieron cuenta de que llegaron al condominio de edificios antes de lo esperado. Pero ese no era el problema. El problema era que Oikawa solo miró durante un segundo la entrada a la recepción del edificio, y entonces lo vio.

Cuatro chicos que salían de un taxi con maletas enormes. Maletas enormes que solo querían decir una cosa, estaban llegando para quedarse. A Oikawa le hubiera valido un huevo, de no ser porque a esos cuatro chicos los conocía bien. O bueno, no el conocer perfecto de que sabes cómo es una persona, sino ese conocer de habértelos topado y que hayan dejado una marca en tu vida. Y no una marca buena a decir verdad.

Estaba dispuesto a salir corriendo del lugar, cualquier cosa con tal de que no notaran su presencia. Oikawa era un orgulloso de mierda, tanto daba lo que hiciera. Pero, estaba acompañado de Bokuto.

Bokuto quien tenía un amor fraternal hacia cada ser viviente del planeta –menos Ushiwaka– y quien también, no sabía leer la situación, ni siquiera recordaba los problemas interpersonales de las personas. Es decir, no recordaba los traumas de Oikawa.

Así que para desgracia suya, Bokuto dio un paso al frente y gritó.

—¡Hinata! ¡Tsuki!

.

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yyyy yo debo empezar a hacer capítulos más largos. Porque esto iba a ser más largo, pero me dio un no sé qué… así que lo deje hasta acá.
> 
> el próximo capítulo estaría posiblemente para el 12 de febrero :D
> 
> Me encantó escribir sobre Bokuto y Oikawa uwu la idea del almacén surgió de último momento xD So, es todo por ahora.
> 
> Nos leemos el domingo~ 
> 
> Layla Redfox fuera!  
> :3


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma desvió la cara del teléfono para mirarlo.
> 
> —De hecho ya lo sabía. También sabía que iban a mudarse aquí, de hecho.
> 
> La mandíbula de Oikawa se desencajó.
> 
> —¡¿Queeeeeeé?! ¡¿Lo sabían?! — le preguntó alterado a Iwaizumi —. No me mientas, Rogers ¿lo sabías?  
> —No imites a Iron man que te sale mal

 

**III**

Los cuatro muchachos se giraron a ver a Bokuto y a Oikawa cuando el primero gritó ese par de nombres. El más bajo de ellos tenía una gorra roja, que le ocultaba los ojos. Tuvo que levantar la visera para ver mejor, y cuando vio de quien se trataba, una sonrisa gigante apareció en su cara.

—¡Bokuto-san! — exclamó Hinata con un brillo sinigual en los ojos.

Pero entonces sus ojos se posaron en Oikawa, razón por la cual los acompañantes de Hinata ya habían retrocedido un par de pasos.

—Oigan, no muerdo ¿saben? — dijo Oikawa indignado.

Ignorando a Oikawa, Bokuto avanzó hacia el grupo, y se dirigió hacia el más alto, quien intentó escapar, pero fue atrapado en el abrazo de oso de Bokuto que le estaba dando, Hinata también estaba siendo estrujado por los brazos del mayor.

—¡Que sorpresa que estén aquí! — dijo Bokuto soltándolos —. ¡No tenía idea de que vendrían!  
  
—Creo que su idea era que no lo sepas, Boku-chan... — murmuró Oikawa.  
  
Entonces sus ojos se toparon con los de Kageyama y tuvo que contenerse para no lanzarse a matarlo. Huir ya no era una opción, ya lo habían visto, no había caso, si lo hacía quedaría como un cobarde. Pero tampoco se comportaría de una forma falsa. No tenía caso fingir el hecho de que tener cerca a los ex cuervos del Karasuno le agradaba, pero tampoco iba a portarse hostilmente, por el momento. Pasar tiempo con tipos pacíficos y sinceros como Bokuto y Kenma le había dado una perspectiva diferente a su vida. Kuroo no contaba porque él era tan o más retorcido que Oikawa.

Al final, solo sonrió con sorna.

—Hey, Tobio — saludó con la barbilla en alto.  
  
—Oikawa-san — dijo Kageyama devolviendo el saludo.  
  
Oikawa miró a los otros chicos.  
  
—Chibi-chan, Tsukishima-kun, Yama-kun — saludó todavía sonriente —. Tanto tiempo.  
  
Los demás asintieron.  
  
—No los veo desde las nacionales de hace un mes — dijo Bokuto sonriendo —. Los campeones decidieron venir a Tokyo, ¿ah?

—Bueno, ya que a todos nos ofrecieron la oportunidad pensamos que sería buena idea — dijo Kageyama encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
Oikawa arqueó una ceja.   
  
—¿A ti también, Yama-kun? — preguntó con curiosidad.  
  
—Bueno, si me quedaba en Miyagi iba a estar solo — dijo el pecoso rascándose la nuca.  
  
—Oh, cierto que Yacchan ya está aquí, ¿verdad? — dijo Bokuto agrandando los ojos, para luego subir y bajar las cejas mirando a Yamaguchi con picardía —. No puedes estar lejos de tu novia, ¿eh? Yamaguchi-kun.  
  
Le dio varios codazos mientras Yamaguchi se sonrojaba.  
  
—N-No es-  
  
—Claro que es cierto — cortó Tsukishima, con expresión neutra y las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo —. Desde el jueves has estado agonizando por tu pobre soledad.  
  
—Es que nosotros no significamos nada para Yamaguchi — lloriqueó Hinata dándole al nombrado un golpe en el hombro.  
  
—¡No es eso! — exclamó Yamaguchi — ¡Y yo no soy tan dramático!  
  
—Lo eres — le contradijeron Tsukishima y Kageyama a la vez.  
  
—No me están ayudando.  
  
Oikawa se sintió levemente contagiado por el compañerismo de los pequeños cuervos -ya no tan pequeños de hecho, Kageyama y Yamaguchi ya eran dos centímetros más altos que él, y Tsukishima ya rozaba los 2 metros de altura. Incluso Chibi-chan parecía haber rebasado el metro setenta-.  
  
—Ah, como sea — dijo Bokuto —. Entremos de una vez ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso, Hinata?  
  
—¡Ah! ¡Gracias, Bokuto-san! — dijo el pelirrojo al ver como Bokuto lo ayudaba con una de sus enormes maletas y la comenzaba a arrastrar hacia el edificio.  
  
Era raro ver a Hinata con tremendo equipaje, considerando lo pequeño que era. Aparte de esa maleta tenía otra igual de grande, una más pequeña, y una mochila.  
  
—Boku-chan como siempre tan atento... — comentó Oikawa caminando a su lado.  
  
Cuando ingresaron al vestíbulo no había señal del sujeto que siempre estaba tras mostrador de porcelana y cristal, por alguna razón. En el momento que entraron, las puertas de uno de los ascensores se abrieron y de ahí quienes salieron, para sorpresa de los 6 que acababan de entrar al vestíbulo, fueron Kuroo, Iwaizumi y Yachi, quienes reían animadamente.  
  
Bokuto era el más cercano a Yamaguchi en ese momento, y tuvo que dar un paso a su izquierda para alejarse del aura oscura que desprendía su cuerpo, que apareció de la nada. Tsukishima se mantenía impasible, como si ya hubiera visto esa faceta durante mucho tiempo por lo que ya parecía acostumbrado.  
  
Los recién llegados dejaron de reírse cuándo vieron a los muchachos.  
  
—¡Ah! ¡Chicos! — sonrió Yachi feliz — ¡Yamaguchi!  
  
En cambio, Kuroo frunció el ceño y el semblante de Iwaizumi se oscureció.  
  
—¡Ustedes, par de idiotas! — señaló a Bokuto y a Oikawa — ¡¿Dónde rayos han estado?! ¡¿Tienen idea de la hora que es?!  
  
Los otros dos inclinaron la cabeza a un lado.  
  
—¡Es hora del almuerzo! ¡Estúpidos! — exclamó Kuroo enojado.  
  
Oikawa y Bokuto parpadearon.  
  
—¡¿Qué?!   
  
Iwaizumi caminó hacia Oikawa a la velocidad de la luz y le plantó un puñetazo en la cabeza. Bokuto trató de huir, pero Iwaizumi lo alcanzó y le dio un codazo en el estómago que lo dejo en modo K.O.  
  
Los menores retrocedieron, sin entender que rayos acababa de pasar.  
  
—¿Lo normal no sería que el que debe quedar inconsciente es Oikawa-san? — soltó Kageyama al aire arqueando una ceja.  
  
Tsukishima y Hinata se tuvieron que cubrir las bocas para no estallar en carcajadas. Oikawa lo asesinó con la mirada.  
  
—N-No estoy inconsciente... — se quejó Bokuto reincorporándose.  
  
—Perdimos la noción del tiempo ¿Sí? Lo sentimos — se disculpó Oikawa por los dos.  
  
—Idiotas, Iwaizumi ya estaba por llamar a la policía — les dijo Kuroo cruzándose de brazos.

—Ese eras tú, idiota — le recriminó Iwaizumi.

Kuroo bufó, entonces miró a los cuervos.

—Ah, bienvenidos muchachos — saludó con una sonrisa torcida.

El cuarteto de Karasuno saludó al mismo tiempo, aunque con diferentes formas de saludar a Kuroo de hecho.

—Agh, que mal huelen — se quejó Iwaizumi con el dorso de la mano sobre la nariz.

Sin previo aviso tomó a Oikawa y a Bokuto de los cuellos de sus respectivas camisas y los jaló hacia el ascensor.

—Yo le dije que olía mal — señaló Bokuto con la cabeza hacia Oikawa.

—Para que sepan, yo huelo a rosas todo el tiempo — dijo Oikawa un poco indignado.

—Díselo a tu desodorante, chico lindo — comentó Kuroo caminando tras ellos.

Una vez dentro del ascensor, Kuroo detuvo las puertas con el brazo y se dirigió a los menores.

—Nos vemos en un momento en el almuerzo, Yacchan, muchachos — dijo con una sonrisa torcida que solo él sabía hacer.

Los chicos dieron un respingo, mientras Yachi asentía sonriendo. Entonces Kuroo dejó que las puertas se cerraran, y ahí fue cuando Iwaizumi soltó a Bokuto y a Oikawa. Bokuto hubiera comentado que era increíble como Iwaizumi podía arrastrarlos de esa manera considerando que ambos eran más altos que él, pero valoraba su vida así que se abstuvo de hacerlo. En cambio, comentó otra cosa.

—Hmm, es una sorpresa que no hayas golpeado a Kageyama-kun — le dijo a Oikawa.

—Sí, yo pensaba que cuando se vieran empezarían a pelear como perros — secundó Kuroo divertido.

—¡Ganas no me faltaron! — exclamó Oikawa —. El mundo está en mi contra últimamente.

—Siempre lo está — dijo Iwaizumi.

—Primero — continuó Oikawa ignorando a su amigo —, esos mocosos ganan el torneo de primavera, e intenté olvidarlo, en serio, porque cuando salió la noticia de Ushiwaka pensé que eso superaba todo, ¡pero entonces! ¡Llegan esos niños y…!

—Cielos hombre, son solo dos años menor que nosotros — le cortó Iwaizumi —. No hables como Kuroo, que me hacen sentir viejo.

—Yo no hablo como viejo.

—Sí lo haces, bro.

Oikawa dio un grito ahogado jalándose los cabellos, como si así hiciera que se fueran sus problemas.

Sí, tal vez pensó que no comportarse hostilmente con Tobio y los demás era lo mejor, pero muy en el fondo a Oikawa le hubiera encantado lanzarse y matar a ese maldito kouhai que lo perseguía hasta en la misma ciudad.

—Espera — dijo cayendo en la cuenta de algo — ¿Dijiste ‘almuerzo’?

Miró a Kuroo interrogante, y el más alto sonrió con superioridad.

—Suga y Kiyo-chan harán un almuerzo para los pequeños cuervos, y nosotros estamos invitados.

Oikawa se le quedó mirando mientras Bokuto agrandaba los ojos y una enorme sonrisa aparecía en la cara.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el décimo cuarto piso, Oikawa salió furioso y caminó por el pasillo hasta el departamento número 1404.

—No, de ninguna manera, no, no y no — decía mientras caminaba.

—Por Dios, Oikawa — le regañó Kuroo —. Es un almuerzo hecho por Kiyo-chan, no puedes decirle que no.

Tooru abrió la puerta que nunca tenía el seguro puesto, se quitó las zapatillas deportivas furiosamente y se adentró en el departamento.

—Aunque me duela, me niego a estar en la misma habitación con esos sujetos — dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Iwaizumi entró antes que Kuroo.

—¿Sabes que estas siendo infantil? — le cuestionó —. Pensé que habías hecho un progreso al no golpearlo nada más verlo.

—Mis puños están reservados para Ushiwaka, Tobio no lo vale — Oikawa se quitó la playera sudada frente a la puerta del baño. Su torso sudoroso se había secado y sentía el cuerpo frio —, como no vale mi tiempo almorzar con él.

—En primer lugar, todos estaremos ahí — señaló Bokuto entrando, con el calzado en mano —. Además, es comida gratis hecha por Kiyoko-san, eso suena genial.

—¡No entres al departamento así, tus pies apestan! — se quejó Iwaizumi, luego miró furiosamente a Oikawa —. Y tú, más te vale que salgas de ese baño con una mentalidad distinta, porque iremos al almuerzo y punto.

Empujó al castaño dentro del baño y le cerró la puerta.

Bokuto se dirigió al agujero, y de paso se encontró con papel y madera en el suelo.

—Ah… ¿Qué están haciendo? — preguntó Bokuto arqueando una ceja, señalando los materiales.

—Kuroo, está en proceso de arreglar la pared — explicó Iwaizumi con las manos en la cintura, haciendo énfasis en el nombre de Kuroo.

—No tienes que hablarme con ese semblante ¿sabes? — le dijo Kuroo ofendido, luego miró a Bokuto —. Y tú no te quedes ahí, ¡apúrate!

Bokuto se adentró en su propio departamento.

—¡Kenma, no te duermas en la sala!

—No estoy durmiendo — dijo el chico tirado en el sofá —. Estoy matando el tiempo.

Bokuto lo observó detenidamente, tenía un brazo extendido colgando por un lado del sofá, y el otro sobre el respaldar. Tenía los ojos cerrados y el ceño levemente fruncido, con el _psp_ descansando sobre su estómago.

Si bien no era raro verlo así de calmado, el saber que Hinata estaba en el mismo edificio que ellos debía mantenerlo más entusiasmado, al menos para que hablara un poco, no en ese estado perezoso en el sofá. Sin embargo lo dejó pasar y se fue directo al baño.

Bokuto se quitó la ropa a la velocidad de la luz y entró a la ducha de agua fría, haciendo que su espalda se estremeciera por el contacto, pero se le pasó un momento después. Le daba la espalda a la regadera, y se arqueaba para que el agua le cayera en la cara, y su cabello negro y gris se le pegara a la cara.   
  
En el otro departamento, Oikawa tardó un momento en entrar a la ducha por el frío, temblando al contacto con el agua, agachándose apenas para que lo primero que toque el agua sea su cabeza. Él no estaba tan entusiasmado por la idea del almuerzo, pero aun así decidió darse prisa. Tomó su shampoo y uso una cantidad razonable y se la frotó en la cabeza, como haría cualquier persona. Bokuto, en cambio, usaba una cantidad exagerada de shampoo, y se lo frotaba a la cabeza con la velocidad justa para crear mucha espuma para hacerse una especie de sombrero que le cubriera la cabeza.

En lo que sí exageraba Oikawa era en el acondicionador. Usaba casi el triple de lo que usaba de shampoo, y se lo pasaba por la cabeza y se enjuagaba al momento, y su cabello quedaba suave y liviano. Bokuto no usaba acondicionador puesto que al salir de la ducha y secarse con la toalla durante 30 segundos exactos, para luego tomar un peine y desenredar sus cabellos húmedos, peinándolos hacia arriba con una mano mientras que con la otra tomaba una generosa cantidad de gel de un frasco y se lo pasaba por el cabello para que obtuviera forma.  
  
Cuando Oikawa terminaba de secarse la cabeza colgaba la toalla por ahí, para después tomar un frasco blanco con crema humectante con olor a vainilla, la cual se esparcía suavemente por la cara, frotando en forma de círculos. Una vez hecho eso se cepilló los dientes a la velocidad de la luz, para terminar con la tarea más importante: su cabello. Tomó la secadora y la encendió en el nivel con más potencia y comenzó a cepillar. En eso, Bokuto se limpiaba la boca con hilo dental y después tomaba y escupía el enjuague bucal. Los cepillos de dientes, como muchas otras cosas, estaban sobrevalorados.

Después de eso salió corriendo a la velocidad de la luz hacia la habitación que compartía con Kuroo, con solo una toalla atada a su cintura. Oikawa hacia lo mismo en el otro departamento. Buscó en sus cajones algo que ponerse, sin muchas ganas en realidad, pero Iwaizumi golpeando la puerta gritándole que se apurara era suficiente motivo para hacerlo. Encontró una camisa de manga larga y pantalones negros, _como sea_ , pensó. Se los puso y pensó que combinarían bien con las _convers_ azules que descansaban en la entrada. Bokuto por otro lado se puso lo primero que encontró tirado por ahí, lo que fueron una sudadera azul y unos jeans, estaba muy seguro que eran de Kuroo, pero tanto daba, había prisa. Cuando se puso la ropa las alisó lo mejor que pudo y después de miró al espejo que estaba colgado en la puerta. Parecía bastante decente. Oikawa hizo lo mismo cuando terminó de vestirse, pero él no solo parecía decente, parecía bastante genial, tan genial que le hizo un guiño a su propio reflejo.  
  
—¡Más te vale que no estés haciendo ojitos con el maldito espejo, Kusokawa!  
  
Oikawa salió de su habitación después de eso para encontrarse con un ceñudo Iwaizumi.  
  
—¿Qué eres? ¿Un psíquico desquiciado? — cuestionó Oikawa un poco temeroso.  
  
—Ah, entonces si le estabas haciendo ojitos al espejo — señaló Kuroo arqueando una ceja.  
  
Estaba al lado del agujero, armando quien sabe qué cosa con la madera y un martillo. Bokuto entró al departamento justo en ese momento.  
  
—¡Listo! ¡Vámonos!  
  
Vio que Kenma ya estaba revitalizado y sentado en el sofá de Oikawa mientras revisaba su celular.  
  
—¿Oho? Pensé que Kenma estaría más emocionado si sabía que Hinata iba a estar aquí — comentó.  
  
Kenma desvió la cara del teléfono para mirarlo.  
  
—De hecho ya lo sabía. También sabía que iban a mudarse aquí, de hecho.  
  
La mandíbula de Oikawa se desencajó.  
  
—¡¿Queeeeeeé?! ¡¿Lo sabían?! — le preguntó alterado a Iwaizumi —. No me mientas, Rogers ¿lo sabías?

—No imites a Iron man que te sale mal — respondió Iwaizumi con ojos cansados —. Y sí, lo sabíamos.  
  
Oikawa jadeó exageradamente.  
  
—¡¿Y por qué no nos dijeron nada?! — exclamó, refiriéndose a él y a Bokuto.  
  
—Íbamos a hacerlo — dijo Kuroo poniéndose de pie —, pero entonces surgió lo de Ushiwaka y no te lo dijimos porque temíamos que tu cerebro de hámster no lo soportara y explotara.  
  
—El único con cerebro de hámster aquí es Boku-chan.  
  
—¡Oye!  
  
—¡Ah! ¡Pero ahora sí que no iré! ¡Olvídenlo!  
  
Dio media vuelta para ir y encerrarse en su habitación, pero Iwaizumi lo jaló por el cuello de la camisa y lo arrastró hacia la puerta. En eso salieron todos, y Oikawa no pudo ponerse las _convers_ que quería. Se dirigieron al ascensor para bajar al piso 12, y durante todo ese pequeño momento Oikawa no paró de refunfuñar.  
  
—De verdad que eres un niño, Oikawa — comentó Kuroo.  
  
—Solo es un maldito almuerzo — dijo Iwaizumi zarandeándolo —. Solo acepta la comida de Shimizu y después puedes ir y perderte por ahí si quieres, no me importa.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, Iwaizumi siguió jalando a Oikawa hasta el departamento de Suga. Cuando estuvieron al frente fue Kuroo quien tocó la puerta del 1206.

Un chico más bajo que todos ellos les abrió la puerta.

—¡Ah! ¡Al fin llegaron! — exclamó Nishinoya sonriéndoles — ¡Pasen de una vez! Shouyo y los demás aun no llegan, pero no deben tardar.

—No es sorpresa, acaban de llegar con sus cosas de todos modos — comentó Kuroo pasando, con los demás siguiéndole.

Al entrar pasaron al lado de la cocina, y a Bokuto y a Kuroo se les hizo agua la boca al sentir el olor de la comida, y a ellos y a Oikawa les brillaron los ojos al ver a la persona que estaba cocinando con una cola de caballo y un delantal y un cucharón.

—Hola, muchachos — saludó Shimizu con una sonrisa.

—¡Kiyoko-san, buenas tardes! — saludó el trío de idiotas completamente embelesado, al igual que Noya.

Iwaizumi los pateó a todos y cada uno de ellos.

—Se tardaron un poco — comentó la otra persona en la cocina, que estaba al lado de Shimizu.

—Estos dos idiotas se perdieron por ahí hasta hace rato — dijo Iwaizumi empujando a Oikawa y a Bokuto hacia la sala.

—Lamentamos la tardanza, Suga — se disculpó Kuroo rascándose la nuca.

El nombrado rio alegremente

—No hay problema — dijo restándole importancia —. Perdiendo la noción del tiempo de nuevo, ¿eh?

—Algo así… — dijo Oikawa sentándose en el sofá de la sala. Bokuto se sentó a su lado y tomó el control remoto de la mesita de centro, y junto con Kuroo comenzaron a buscar algo decente que ver en la televisión — ¿Dónde está Sawamura, por cierto? ¿Y Yui-chan y Yukie-chan?

—Yui-san y Daichi-san fueron a recibir a los muchachos — explicó Noya.

Iwaizumi, que se había sentado a su lado y también junto a Kenma, arqueó una ceja.

—¿Y tú por qué no fuiste con ellos? — preguntó.

—Noya se quedó ayudándome con estos — respondió Suga desde la cocina, acercándose a la mesada que dividía ese lugar del comedor.

Retiró el mantel que cubría una charola colocada ahí, revelando la especialidad de la casa, por encontrar una forma de decirlo, que eran los huevos dorados rellenos con mayonesa atún que Suga y Nishinoya solían preparar.

—Ohhhh~ — dijo Bokuto con brillos en los ojos, teletransportándose desde el televisor a la cocina.

Estiró la mano para tomar uno pero Suga lo golpeó con la cuchara.

—¡Ah! ¡¿Por qué?! — exclamó Bokuto sobándose el dorso de la mano.

—Son para los muchachos — dijo Suga cruzado de brazos —, por eso Yukie acompañó a Daichi y a Yui. Posiblemente comería todos estos si la descuidamos.

—¿Y Nishi es más confiable? — cuestionó Bokuto haciendo un mohín.

—¡Yo los hice, maldición! — exclamó Noya indignado.

Shimizu rio desde la cocina.

—Bueno, no es como si el almuerzo fuera a estar de inmediato — dijo mientras cortaba unas cebollas.

Suga se giró a mirarla.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? — preguntó acercándosele.

—Ah, sí, gracias.

Oikawa miraba desde el sofá como esos dos se ayudaban mutuamente a hacer el almuerzo, con una atmosfera relajante que llenó rápidamente todo el departamento. El televisor esta encendido y solo Noya, Kuroo e Iwaizumi le hacían caso, mientras hablaban un poco cada tanto. Kenma estaba muy pendiente del celular como para hacerles caso, pero su cara se notaba un tanto emocionada, así que muy posiblemente estuviera hablando con Hinata. Y si Oikawa ignoraba al Bokuto depresivo a su lado porque no lo dejaron comer los bocadillos, se podría decirse el momento era totalmente pacifico. O al menos eso fue durante los siguientes 20 minutos hasta que se abrió la puerta de entrada y entraron los cuervos, y las demás chicas.

El más efusivo al momento de recibirlos fue Noya, y el alma de Bokuto regresó a su cuerpo y se les acercó con alegría, a pesar de que ya se habían visto antes. Suga se adelantó a despeinar las cabezas de Tsukishima y Kageyama, mientras Noya les daba golpes en la espalda alegremente, y sus expresiones hacían reír a todos los demás. Incluso Kenma se mostraba alegre ante el sonriente Hinata que tenía delante.

Era una reunión de gatos, cuervos y búhos muy efusiva, y solo Oikawa e Iwaizumi los observaban desde la distancia. Oikawa pensaba que ya los había visto, no tenía razón para recibirlos en una casa que no era suya, y creyó que Iwaizumi pensaba lo mismo que él, sin embargo, su amigo con cabeza de puerco espín se puso de pie y fue a hablar con Kageyama también. Oikawa se sintió traicionado, pero no dejó que el ambiente lo presionara. De ninguna forma se iba a poner de pie e iba a hablar con esos niños. Seguramente, si Iwaizumi o Kuroo leyeran sus mente lo golpearían por infantil, pero le importaba un comino, porque obviamente no podían hacer eso.

Igual, después de tantos saludos efusivos, todos menos Suga y Kiyoko se sentaron por la sala.

Oikawa fue apretado entre sus compañeros de piso, si es que podía considerar a Bokuto y Kuroo como compañeros de esa forma solo porque había un agujero en la pared que dividía sus departamentos. Los demás se repartieron por toda la sala, ya sea sentados por el suelo o en los brazos de los muebles.

Ahí fue cuando Oikawa se vio envuelto en un sinfín de conversaciones en las que él no participaba. Solo se limitó a escuchar las preguntas que Daichi, Noya y hasta Bokuto e Iwaizumi les hacían a los menores, sobre el intercolegial, el torneo de primavera y cada uno de sus partidos. Como ninguno de ellos pudo ser capaz de viajar a Miyagi para verlos jugar sus partidos personalmente, querían detalles exactos, porque según Daichi, y con confirmación de Noya, Asahi no era muy bueno contando lo que sucedía al teléfono, y que decir de Tanaka. Oikawa no entendía que querían saber, si ya habían ganado todo. Y cuando decía todo, era todo. Claro, la final de las nacionales fue sorprendente y todo un logro para ellos, pero fue transmitido a televisión nacional. Ya habían visto cada maldito suceso durante el partido, pero no, Daichi quería detalles emocionales y de corazón, porque ver el partido de los pequeños cuervos en televisión nacional no fue suficiente.

Aunque ciertamente Kageyama y Hinata soltaban cosas como “fuaah” o “Gaahh” y Yamaguchi y Yachi solo decían cosas como “fue genial” “demasiado fuerte” “romper los brazos” y entre otras cosas, él que de verdad contó las cosas como eran fue Tsukishima, narrando todo desde un punto de vista más técnico y refinado, explicando a que rayos se refería el dúo raro que tenía al lado. Que tan difícil fue bloquear a un persona, que tan complicado fue pensar en sus próximos movimientos, con que dificultad tuvo que hallar la paciencia y el momento para indicar al equipo que hacer, y conforme contaba todo eso, a los ojos de los mayores fueron partidos realmente sorprendentes.

Incluso cuando llegó la comida y quedaron todos repartidos alrededor de la mesita de centro porque la mesa del comedor era demasiado pequeña para todos ellos, los muchachos no pararon de hablar y de hablar de sus partidos. Y Oikawa solo quería terminar su almuerzo e ir a leer un libro encerrado en su habitación, o mejor, correr de nuevo al almacén y jugar hasta que el grupo de baile lo echara.

Sin embargo ese plan se veía afectado debido al hecho de que estaba entre dos tipos que bajo ninguna circunstancia lo dejarían salir, y para terminar, Iwa-chan se había sentado en el suelo delante de él. Tal vez Iwaizumi haya dicho que no le importaba lo que hiciera, pero Oikawa muy en el fondo sabía que si lo hacía, así que si movía un solo musculo y su amigo lo sentía, muy posiblemente terminaría siendo golpeado.

Pero de alguna manera, para la suerte de Oikawa, la conversación se detuvo cuando Hinata preguntó por Lev.

—¡Ah, olvidé avisarles! — exclamó Noya ante eso —. Lev dijo que estaría fuera del país unos días.

—¡¿Del país?!

—El chico finalmente conocerá Rusia — comentó Kuroo sonriente —, como siempre quiso.

—Woaah, ¡que genial! — a Hinata le brillaban los ojos.

—¿Volverá sabiendo ruso? — preguntó Kageyama al aire.

—Tal vez vuelva con una especie de acento — dijo entonces Hinata.

Yukie ladeó la cabeza pensativa mientras masticaba.

—¿Akaashi volverá con acento español entonces? — soltó de repente.

—¡Oh! ¡Tienes razón! — exclamó Bokuto señalándola.

—¿Akaashi-kun fue a aprender inglés en América o en el mismo Europa? — le preguntó Yui a Daichi.

—Hum, creo que a América ¿verdad, Kuroo?

—Así es.

—Ciertamente es mejor que lo hayan mandado ahí — comentó Suga con el ceño levemente fruncido —. El inglés Europeo es demasiado sofisticado y formal, y más complejo.

—Aunque tú quisiste tomar el curso de inglés británico — le dijo Kiyoko como si nada.

—¡Pero no lo hice!

—¿Pero no tiene Akaashi un aire sofisticado de todas maneras? — preguntó Yukie con la boca llena.

—Tan sofisticado que a veces es molesto, casi — soltó Kenma rápidamente para seguir comiendo.

—Es cierto, es cierto — afirmó Bokuto. Se removió emocionado de repente al lado de Oikawa — ¡Ya quiero que venga! ¡Y Lev también!

—Para que pronto estemos todos los del tercer gimnasio reunidos ¿verdad? — dijo Tsukishima, haciendo que Hinata lo mire asombrado.

—Oh, es bueno que entiendas la idea, Tsuki — comentó Kuroo sonriendo.

Shimizu ladeó la cabeza, mirando a los menores.

—Es bueno que pronto empiecen su primer año en la universidad, seguro les irá bien — les dijo con una sonrisa.

—Han crecido mucho — dijo Noya también sonriendo.

—Pareciera que fue ayer cuando se peleaban por la comida en los campamentos de entrenamiento — se rio Kuroo.

—Posiblemente todavía lo hagan — dijo Daichi encogiéndose de hombros, pero riendo aun así.

Los menores reían ante eso, pero se les notaba en las caras que les alegraba el aprecio que ellos les tenían.

—Por cierto — fue la primera vez que Iwaizumi habló — ¿a qué universidad van? ¿Waseda o Keio?

Bokuto sintió que Oikawa se tensaba a su lado. Muy seguramente su salud mental dependería de la respuesta a esa pregunta.

—Waseda — dijeron Tsukishima y Yamaguchi al mismo tiempo.

—Yo iré a Keio — dijo Yachi.

—Oh, una relación a distancia — comentó Kuroo mirando a Yamaguchi y a Yachi —. No sé si es bueno o malo.

—Kuroo — le reprendió Daichi, e Iwaizumi le dio un codazo en la rodilla desde el suelo.

—Lo siento, lo siento — se disculpó Kuroo, quien nunca perdía tiempo para incomodar a la gente.

—No es problema en realidad — dijo Yamaguchi rascándose la cabeza, al lado de una sonrojada Yachi que bebía rápidamente su jugo.

—Igual vivirán en el mismo edificio, no será tan malo — recordó Yui.

—Gracias de nuevo por dejarme quedar con ustedes… — les dijo Y

—No te preocupes por eso, Yacchan — dijo Yukie sonriendo.

—Solo no vayas a asustar a la pobre chica — comentó Bokuto con tono burlón.

Eso hizo que Yukie le tirara uno de los huevos rellenos de Suga, haciendo que todos, incluido Oikawa, se largaran a reír.

—¿Y ustedes, muchachos? — preguntó Suga, mirando al combo raro.

—Keio — dijeron los dos a la vez.

Bokuto sintió -aun con relleno en la cara- como Oikawa se tensaba de nuevo.

—¡Genial! ¿Se unirán al equipo de vóley, verdad? — dijo Noya emocionado.

—Claro que sí — respondió Hinata mientras Kageyama asentía.

—¡Será fabuloso! — dijo Bokuto entonces — ¡Lev también estará!

—Hay mucha gente peculiar en su equipo — comentó Daichi —. Desde Goshiki de Shiratorizawa, hasta ese perro loco.

—Es gente problemática en realidad — se quejó Iwaizumi.

—¡¿Goshiki está también?!

—Y Aone — agregó Nishinoya.

—¡Guahh!

—Ah, de verdad que serán un problema — también se quejó Daichi.

—Sí, al menos hasta que se peleen por los puestos en la Sub-21 — soltó Kuroo al aire.

Varios pensaron que causaría una mala reacción, pero en vez de eso Hinata y Kageyama se quedaron callados y se miraron.

—De hecho — dijo Kageyama —, a nosotros ya nos llamaron.

Entonces Oikawa escupió su jugo.

—¡¿USTEDES TAMBIEN?! — se puso de pie rápidamente y exclamó eso, horrorizado.

Ciertamente, el universo se había puesto en su contra. Creyó que con lo que había hecho en la mañana posiblemente su camino tomaría un rumbo diferente, pero no, la verdad era que no, todo seguía de mal en peor.

Y también creyó que todos los mirarían mal por su reacción, que lo echarían de ahí y no le volverían a dirigir la palabra, pero entonces, se dio cuenta que no lo miraban con sorpresa, sino con nervios y temor, y también se dio cuenta de que no lo miraban a él, sino al tipo que estaba sentado a sus pies. Oikawa sudó frio al procesar lo que acababa de hacer.

Bajó la mirada, y ahí estaba Iwaizumi, con la cabeza, cuello y espalda salpicada del jugo de uva que le acababan de escupir. Iwaizumi, que lo miraba con ojos verdes que no brillaban.

Oikawa tragó duro.

—¡AHHHH!

—¡VEN AQUÍ, TÚ, MISERABLE!

—¡No corran por la casa!

—¡Huye por tu vida, Oikawa!

—¡Dale, con la silla!

—¡Iwa-chan se razona… AH! ¡Aléjate de los cuchillos, maldita sea!

.

.

.

.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y Oikawa murió a manos de Iwaizumi y hasta ahí terminó el fic (? Está bien no xDD  
> Espero les haya gustado este capítulo tan bizarro, y que se haya entendido la narración en simultaneo entre Oikawa y Bokuto xD me gustaría hacer más cosas así, no sé, pero si no se entiende pues es otra cosa ;w; recién empiezo a narrar de esa forma y no se me da bien, pero bueno.  
> De aquí nos vemos el 26. El capítulo tuvo 13 páginas, y para mí eso es mucho demasiado xD 5000 palabras, es casi mi límite, así que no esperen que el próximo tenga más de eso, pero que supere las 3000 palabras, eso seguro. Pierdo la noción de todo escribiendo esto xD  
> Oh, antes de que me vaya, sé que tal vez sea confuso el cómo van apareciendo los personajes y tal, y deben estar preguntándose, por qué rayos viven todos en el mismo lugar xD estoy viendo si lo explico yo o lo explico en alguna parte de la historia, bueno ya veré   
> Hasta dentro de dos semanas entonces, nos leemos~  
> Layla Redfox fuera!  
> :3


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Esta cosa no cierra, ahora tenemos que sacar este maldito marco de nuevo, eso quiere decir que habrán otros agujeros en la pared — se quejó Hajime mientras explicaba.  
> —Pero serán más pequeños — señaló Kuroo.  
> —¡Pues yo no quiero más agujeros en mi pared!  
> —Entonces no cerremos la puerta y ya.  
> Iwaizumi lo miró un momento.  
> —¿Lo hiciste a propósito, no es cierto?  
> —¿En serio te sorprende?  
> Cuando Iwa-chan levantó el puño para golpear Kuroo, Oikawa habló para detenerlo, no es que le molestara que golpearan a Kuroo, lo habría disfrutado, pero Kuroo estaba en una posición en la cual si era golpeado por Hajime rompería la puerta, y eso causaría más desastre, así que por eso lo detuvo.

**_Disclaimer:_ ** _Haikyuu!! Es propiedad de Furudate-sensei_

[Bokuto x Oikawa]

.

**Broken**

**IV**

—Oh, por favor, deja de poner esa cara.

—No puedo. Esta es mi única y fabulosa cara, no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiarla.

—Tal vez sea única, pero no luce para nada fabulosa en este momento.

Oikawa bufó, recostándose en el respaldar de la silla.

—Perdóname por no tener tu optimismo, Boku-chan.

—Sí, tal vez yo sea el optimista, pero él más realista eres tú — le dijo Bokuto al tipo que se quedó toda una noche en la azotea del edificio por un documental de alienígenas, esperando a que lo secuestraran o algo —. No entiendo como no reconoces los hechos como son.

—¿Me vas a decir eso tú, el tipo no acepta que perdió con una chica, que debo aceptar los hechos como son?

—¡Yukie hizo trampa!

—Sí, tal vez Yuki-chan tenga la contextura para entrar en un candado, tal vez no sea fisiológicamente posible que se acabe tanta comida en un segundo, pero tramposa no es, solo colocas pretextos donde no los hay.

—¿Crees que eso era imposible? Es que no has visto a Akaashi comer, ese chico es un animal.

—¿Por qué siento que si él te escuchara te golpearía?

—Nah, Akaashi no es como Iwa, él es muy pacifico. Porque seguramente si no lo fuera, yo estaría muerto.

—¡Ja! Eso no lo dudo.

—Tu falta de perplejidad me ofende.

—¿Desde cuándo tú sabes el significado de ‘perplejidad’?

—Desde que recordé que tengo que ampliar mi vocabulario para el nuevo semestre.

—¿No deberías haber hecho eso hace un año?

—La profesora Chiba está loca, ¿está bien? La edad ya le está cobrando factura.

—Eso es tan desconsiderado de tu parte, Boku-chan.

—Lo sé, me siento mal, pero al menos evito que pongas esa cara.

—A ver dime ¿Cómo es esa cara, exactamente?

—Pues…

— _Oikawa-san._

Ambos muchachos se vieron interrumpidos ante la voz en los parlantes de la pizzería. Oikawa se puso de pie y fue directo al mostrado principal, seguido de Bokuto. Allí ya había un chico con dos cajas de pizza en una bolsa, que los esperaba para entregársela. Recibió la boleta que le extendió Oikawa y después de recoger el pedido salieron a la fría noche del barrio Shinjuku.

Bokuto decidió retomar la conversación conforme caminaban.

—Pues, es algo como el ceño fruncido de Iwa combinado con la cara inexpresiva de Kenma — explicó.

Oikawa se llevó la mano libre a su frente, alarmado de repente.

—¿Ves que no le haces bien a tu cara?

—¿Y a ti desde cuando te importa mi cara?

—Wow, pensé que estaba mal responder preguntas con más preguntas — dijo Bokuto con las manos en alto.

—Ah, o sea que tú puedes hacerlo durante dos años sin parar, y yo lo hago una maldita vez y está mal.

—Un poco, tal vez, es solo cosa mía, Oikawa-kun, no quieras copiarme.

—No te preocupes por eso, no podría copiarte aunque quisiera. Sería demasiado complicado.

—Es porque soy único.

—Una especie única de rareza, ciertamente.

—¡Ahora estas siendo cruel!

—Hmmm…

A pesar de sus intentos, y que logró mantener a Oikawa distraído por cinco minutos, todo se fue a la basura cuando él ya no le respondió y miró el suelo por donde caminaba. Bokuto tampoco quería ser latoso, por eso no insistió en seguir la conversación, pero lo cierto era que el pesimismo de Oikawa le afectaba. Sí, comprendía la situación dramática en la cual se encontraba. Todos sus némesis -a ojos de Oikawa y ya, porque para los demás no eran nada como eso- habían sido llamados por la sub-21, y a él no le habían dado ni las buenas tardes.

Bokuto entendía, porque también le afectaba, pero solo un poco, no como a Oikawa, para quien parecía ser el fin del mundo. Bokuto sabía que entre más viejo te hacías y esos condenados no te llamaban, la carrera de uno podía acabarse. Pero Bokuto no perdía las esperanzas, porque sabía lo que hacía y también sabía lo que valía. Así de seguro era él. Y así también había sido Oikawa. Lo había sido cuando lo conoció el primer día de la práctica, y lo fue hasta ese momento en que enfrentaron a Ushiwaka, y este los derrotó como a moscas. Cabe decir que Ushiwaka no estaba solo en ese momento, había tipos peores que él en su equipo, y tal vez eso justificaba las cosas para los demás del equipo de Bokuto, pero no para Oikawa.

Se pasó semanas deprimido, y de no ser por Iwaizumi seguro y perdía el semestre, porque lo obligó a estudiar como loco para los finales. Bokuto y Kuroo hicieron un sinfín de tonterías, no para divertir a Oikawa, al menos no directamente. Todas esas tonterías estresaban a Iwaizumi, y ese tipo estresado sí que le causaba gracia a Oikawa. Pero cuando parecía que ya iba a recomponerse, el viernes salió la noticia de Ushiwaka y mandó todo a la literal mierda.

Y Bokuto sentía que por culpa de ello Oikawa mandaba todo también a la literal mierda, aun si lo quería o no. Y Bokuto no lo podía soportar. Su optimismo desenfrenado se veía limitado por culpa de la depresión de Oikawa, y al ser compañeros de equipo y vecinos de un mismo edificio, la cosa empeoraba.

Por eso, hacía semanas que Bokuto había decidido que ese tipo debía mantenerse animado y distraído, así no le afectaba, no se estresaba nadie, y todos quedarían felices. Y no era algo tan egoísta como sonaba, porque Oikawa era uno de sus mejores amigos. Un peculiar amigo que había adquirido en el paso de dos años, pero amigo al fin y al cabo, y eso le bastaba a Bokuto para querer que sonriera.

Pensó que al tener dos meses libres, las posibilidades para animar a Oikawa eran infinitas. En realidad tal vez no lo fueran, pero si Bokuto decía que podían ser infinitas, serian infinitas.

Había pensado en viajes al campo, obligarlo a él y a Iwaizumi que los llevaran a Miyagi a conocer su escuela, su familia y amigos. También había pensado en maratones de películas o series encerrados todo el santo día comiendo comida chatarra, un plan que sería muy efectivo con la participación de Kenma y la llegada de Akaashi. Lo más efectivo habría sido que jugaran todos juntos todos los días a todas horas.

Bokuto se había puesto a pensar todo eso el día que se perdió y descubrió el almacén del viejo Midori, y no fue hasta la noticia de Ushiwaka que decidió usar ese lugar para practicar, lo cual era muy conveniente ya que el entrenador de su equipo dijo que el gimnasio de la universidad iba a estar cerrado durante los dos meses vacacionales, por alguna razón. Y el gimnasio del equipo de Kuroo tampoco era una opción porque habían decidido remodelar alguna tontería del lugar. Así que Bokuto decidió llevar a Oikawa ahí, y le devolvió los ánimos por una mañana entera.

Ánimos que se fueron a la -valga la redundancia- literal mierda cuando llegaron Kageyama y los demás pequeños cuervos. A Bokuto no le importaba, adoraba a esos chicos. Pero Oikawa no lo hacía. Y cuando le soltaron la bomba de la sub-21, todos los esfuerzos de Bokuto parecieron ser en vano. Al menos por ese día. Tal vez hubiera servido de algo detener a Iwaizumi para que no golpeara a Oikawa, pero a Iwaizumi enojado nadie lo paraba. Sin embargo, de haber sido así, tal vez Oikawa no habría terminado demacrado toda la tarde del sábado y todo el maldito domingo. La única razón de porque estaban ahí ahora era porque él y Bokuto habían hecho tradición el ir a comprar pizza todos los domingos. Oikawa podía ser un amargado y pesimista por aquellos días, pero no era desleal.

Además Iwaizumi lo había echado del departamento para que caminara y viera la luz del sol, sino la tradición de las pizzas le habría valido un comino.

Y sí, tal vez en ese momento Oikawa siguiera deprimido, pero Bokuto todavía tenía un ace bajo la manga. Ace que recordó cuando pasaron frente a la tienda de conveniencia que quedaba a media cuadra del condominio donde vivían.

Le dio un codazo a Oikawa, como si para avisarle que iba a entrar, cosa que hizo segundos después de captar su atención. Dejó a Oikawa en la calle con las dos cajas de pizza, compró lo que necesitaba y salió con una expresión satisfecha en la cara, solo para ser observado por Oikawa con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Compraste huevos? — preguntó medio indignado.

—¿Recuerdas que te hable sobre una propuesta? ¿Y que tenías que esperar hasta hoy?

Oikawa ladeó la cabeza a un lado.

—¿Acaso vas a hornearme un pastel, Boku-chan?

—Y sigues respondiendo con preguntas, ahora entiendo porque te molestaba tanto — dijo Bokuto mientras caminaban de nuevo —. Y, no es la idea que tengo, pero si quieres…

—No gracias, ya conozco tus habilidades culinarias. Pero un pastel suena a una idea más cuerda que cualquier otra cosa que vayas a querer que haga con esos huevos.

—¿Qué es lo más loco que podría pedirte?

Oikawa ladeó la cabeza nuevamente, pensativo.

—Posiblemente atacar a Kuroo, sería divertido. Pero si ensuciamos Iwa-chan se enojara, y no quiero que me golpee de nuevo.

—Uno pensaría que después de ser golpeado tanto por él ya estarías acostumbrado.

—¡Eso no es algo a lo que uno podría acostumbrarse!

—Pero y si… ¿oh? ¡Tsuki!

Oikawa agradeció que el mentado mocoso estuviera solo, pero no agradecía las habilidades sociales de Bokuto, quien se acercó rápidamente a Tsukishima. Este tampoco parecía agradecido con la llegada de Bokuto, pero parecía alguien que sabía que era mejor ceder a la emoción de la gente energética, en especial si se trataba de alguien como Bokuto.

—¿De dónde regresas? — preguntó Bokuto alegremente, gritando porque Tsukishima tenía audiófonos del mismo tamaño de su cabeza sobre las orejas.

El rubio se los quitó y los puso al cuello.

—Del cine — respondió, dando a entender que sí había escuchado a Bokuto.

Oikawa lo miró de lado, detrás de Bokuto.

—¿Vuelves solo?

—Los demás están en una especie de cita o algo — dijo Tsukishima entrando al edificio, pasando de largo a los dos mayores.

Oikawa se quedó flotando en la palabra _cita_ , mientras Bokuto lo jalaba dentro de la recepción del edificio. Apenas saludaron al tipo del mostrador y entraron a uno de los ascensores.

—Hey, Tsuki, ¿No te aburres solo?

—El tiempo sin ese par de ridículos y el par de tórtolos es mi tiempo más preciado — dijo Tsukishima con calma —. Son mis amigos, pero son molestos, y me cansan.

—Y vas a vivir con ellos aun así — comentó Oikawa —. Aunque comprendo lo que es tener compañeros de piso o vecinos molestos.

—¡Oye! — exclamó Bokuto indignado, al tiempo que Tsukishima reía con sorna.

Bokuto se dio cuenta que Tsukishima recién presionaba el botón del piso 15, donde sabía que él y sus amigos vivían. Faltaron 2 centímetros para que Tsukishima tocara el botón, cuando algo en la cabeza de Bokuto pareció hacer clic.

—Tsuki ¿quieres comer con nosotros? — preguntó mientras levantaba el brazo de Oikawa, mostrando las dos cajas de pizza que tenía en la mano.

Tsukishima agrandó los ojos.

—Ehhh — dijo Oikawa entrecerrando los ojos, mirando a Bokuto.

—Claro, si a ‘saque asesino’ no le importa — agregó Bokuto rápidamente.

 Tooru arqueó una ceja.

—Si a ti no te importa compartir una de tus 6 porciones — le dijo de vuelta.

Bokuto volvió a mirar a Tsukishima, quien no decía nada aun. Justo en ese momento las puertas del ascensor de abrieron. El menor miró el pasillo, y luego a los otros dos. Se encogió de hombros también.

—Por qué no — dijo, como sino importara.

Porque verdaderamente no importaba, pensaba Oikawa. De todos los pequeños cuervos, Tsukishima era el que menos le desagradaba ¿podría llegar a agradarle del todo? Seguro que no ¿tendría algo que ver con el hecho de que bloqueó alguna vez al temible Ushiwa? Tenía todo que ver. Pero claro, eso Oikawa no lo decía en voz alta.

Cruzaron el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta del departamento de Oikawa, quien abrió la puerta que nunca tenía seguro. Entraron, y solo fueron recibidos por los gritos enojados de Iwaizumi.

—¡Esta cosa esta torcida, Kuroo!

—Claro que no está. Y no hace falta que grites.

—Grito porque estoy molesto ¡Y puedo gritar porque es mi maldito piso!

—Vas a asustar a los vecinos. A ver, Kenma, mira y dime si esto en verdad esta torcido.

—Está un poco torcido, sí — dijo Kenma desde el sofá.

—¡Kenma!

—Esto pasa porque eres imbécil, ni una puerta sabes poner.

—No hace falta ser tan cruel, Iwaizumi — Kuroo se dio cuenta de que Oikawa y Bokuto habían llegado —. Bien, llegaron, necesito su opinión y que me digan… ¡Ah, Tsuki está aquí!

—¿Tsukishima? — dijo Iwaizumi arqueando una ceja.

—¿Por qué están discutiendo ustedes dos? — preguntó Oikawa entrando y dejando la comida y su abrigo en la mesada de la cocina.

—Mira esta cosa — le dijo Iwaizumi.

Al parecer y Kuroo habían decidido cubrir el agujero del departamento con una puerta _shoji_ [1], sostenida por un marco que había logrado poner Kuroo, pero en ese momento cuando Iwaizumi deslizaba la puerta, esta se atascaba en algún punto, dejando la mitad del agujero a la vista.

—Esta cosa no cierra, ahora tenemos que sacar este maldito marco de nuevo, eso quiere decir que habrán otros agujeros en la pared — se quejó Hajime mientras explicaba.

—Pero serán más pequeños — señaló Kuroo.

—¡Pues yo no quiero más agujeros en mi pared!

—Entonces no cerremos la puerta y ya.

Iwaizumi lo miró un momento.

—¿Lo hiciste a propósito, no es cierto?

—¿En serio te sorprende?

Cuando Iwa-chan levantó el puño para golpear Kuroo, Oikawa habló para detenerlo, no es que le molestara que golpearan a Kuroo, lo habría disfrutado, pero Kuroo estaba en una posición en la cual si era golpeado por Hajime rompería la puerta, y eso causaría más desastre, así que por eso lo detuvo.

—Ya verán eso después. Ahora a comer.

Bokuto había conseguido que Kenma lo ayudara a ordenar la mesa, con un plato y un vaso extra para Tsukishima.

—Tsuki, ¿puedes sacar una de las gaseosas de allá arriba? — le preguntó Bokuto.

Le señaló uno de los gabinetes de la parte alta de la cocina. El nombrado abrió las puertas y sacó una de las tantas botellas iguales que había ahí dentro.

—¿Este lunático te secuestró, Tsukishima? — preguntó Iwaizumi mientras todos tomaban asiento.

—¡Hey! — se quejó Bokuto, pues sabía que se refería a él.

—No en realidad — respondió Tsukishima con calma.

—¿Eso quiere decir que estas aquí con nosotros por voluntad propia? — dijo Kuroo fingiendo sorpresa —. Que gran honor.

Tanto Tsukishima como Iwaizumi lo miraron mal cuando se llevó una mano al pecho como si se sintiera conmovido.

—Viniste porque estas solo ¿No? — dijo Kenma con un trozo de pizza en la mano — ¿Y Shouyo y los demás?

—Ellos están en una especie de cita.

—Cierto. Explícame cómo es eso — dijo Oikawa al lado de Bokuto, que comía dos trozos a la vez.

—Pues eso… — habló con una rebanada cerca de la boca, hasta que pareció caer en la cuenta de algo —. Ah, creo que ustedes no lo saben.

—¿Eh?

—Creo que Kenma-san sabe.

Todos los demás miraron a Kenma, quien tragó su mordizco y ladeó la cabeza mirando a Tsukishima confundido. Entonces, sus ojos se agrandaron un poco.

—Te refieres a _eso_.

—Sí, _eso_ — dijo Tsukishima entrecerrando los ojos y asintiendo.

—¿Eso? ¿Qué es eso?

—Si Hinata no les ha dicho debe ser por algo — dijo Tsukishima sirviéndose un vaso de gaseosa.

Bokuto casi se atraganta por la indignación.

—¡¿Pero qué es eso?! — exclamó —. Vamos a ser compañeros de equipo, me lo tendrá que decir en algún momento, sea lo que sea.

Dijo eso, y Oikawa a su lado se tensó un poco, pero solo un poco. Se tensó de una manera en la cual Bokuto no logró llegar a percatarse, por eso no se retractó ni nada, y continuaron hablando, dejando a un lado el _eso_ a lo que se refería Tsukishima.

El menor de todos preguntó otras cosas antes de que Kuroo o Bokuto lo empezaran a interrogar a él, como por ejemplo, cuál era la relación de todos con el edificio donde vivían. Iwaizumi le explicó que tanto las universidades de Keio y Waseda se habían afiliado una empresa inmobiliaria, hacía ya varios años. La asociación de maestros de ambas universidades había coordinado la construcción del lugar donde vivían. Era un terreno rectangular enorme, ubicado exactamente entre los barrios de Shinjuku y Minato. Tenía 17 pisos, y un espacio en medio al aire libre en el primer piso. Uno podía salir del apartamento y llegar al pasillo y ver ese lugar a través de las ventanas. Era una especie de parque, de un tamaño considerable. Kuroo mencionó las barbacoas quincenales que organizaban los administradores del edificio, a la cual podían asistir todos los que vivían ahí, todos alumnos de Waseda o de Keio.

Kenma dijo también que le había explicado un resumen de eso a Hinata, y quizás por eso fue que decidió insistirle a los demás a que vivieran ahí.

Por un momento Oikawa pensó que entonces, su situación crítica podía ser también culpa de Kenma. Es decir, a los ojos de Oikawa, esos chicos eran idiotas -salvo Tsukishima, claro está-. Si no hubiera sido por Kenma, habrían terminado posiblemente en un edificio de mala muerte y muerto por la peste del lugar. Pero ahí estaban, en un piso por encima de él, en un departamento decente y limpio, sin ninguna posibilidad de infección por falta de sanidad. A lo mejor el par de idiotas no limpiaba el lugar donde dormían, y tal vez les daba algo. Oikawa quería pensar eso. Además, no podía culpar a Kenma-chan después de todo, eso ya sería demasiado, incluso para él.

Bokuto no se había fijado en eso, por eso no dijo nada tampoco. Al menos no hasta ver que el reloj de la pared marcaba las 8 y pico de la noche.

Esta vez no se atragantó con la pizza. Por el contrario, terminó de un bocado el pedazo que tenía en la mano, antes de sacar otro pedazo de la caja y comerlo en tres mordiscos, todo eso mientras se ponía de pie.

—¿Bokuto? — preguntó Kuroo, arqueando una ceja.

—Vámonos — dijo el otro, ignorando a Kuroo, y tomando a Oikawa por el brazo.

Oikawa no supo si fue la fuerza del mismo Bokuto, o la sorpresa lo que lo hizo que se deje poner de pie y jalar hacia la puerta.

—¿Eh? ¿Y ahora qué?

—¿A dónde van?

—¡Boku-chan, espera!

Bokuto no esperó. Pasó a la velocidad de la luz, tomó la bolsa donde estaba su compra de hace rato y jaló a Oikawa hasta la salida. Por poco y lo saca descalzo del departamento, y de alguna loca manera Oikawa todavía tenía su rebanada de pizza en la mano. Bokuto corrió hasta el ascensor y entraron ambos.

—Boku-chan — llamó Oikawa confundido y con la respiración entrecortada —, ¿Qué rayos…?

—Tú solo sígueme.

Oikawa se le quedó mirando.

—La última vez que solo te seguí terminamos atrapados en el congelador de la cafetería de la universidad. Ahora estas con una bolsa de huevos en la mano. Esto no me da para nada buena espina.

—…Okey, ¡Esta vez no pasara nada de eso!

—¿Qué vamos a hacer, exactamente?

—¿Sabes trepar muros?

—¡¿AHH?!

—Por eso te digo que no preguntes, ¡deja ya de mirarme así!

Oikawa resopló cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

—Muy bien, te haré caso, pero si termino en la estación de policía te pasaran cosas muy malas, Boku-chan.

Bokuto solo podía reír. Y rio mucho más por la cara consternada de Oikawa cuando llegaron a la estación de trenes. Y con esa cara se quedó en todo el trayecto al lugar a donde querían llegar, que era el barrio Nerima. Oikawa se preguntó que había de especial en Nerima, pero decidió no preguntar, porque entonces se retractaría, y lo cierto era que, con Boku-chan nunca se sabía. Un momento podías estar leyendo tranquilamente un libro, y al siguiente estabas en el _skytree_ mirando el maldito atardecer.

Bokuto era un tipo impredecible y fugaz, no se podía controlar ni manejar, pero se podía llegar a comprender, siquiera un poco. Oikawa solo lo conocía dos años, y había cosas que le interesaban saber todavía, porque era una mina de secretos y misterios guardados, y cada uno de ellos brillaba con la intensidad de mil soles. Cada aspecto de Bokuto, ya fueran malos o buenos, era único y singular. Aunque Oikawa había conocido más aspectos buenos que malos, su modo depresivo era el peor de ellos. Pero Bokuto tenía sus cosas buenas. Cosas buenas por las cuales Oikawa había llegado a soportarlo, comprenderlo, y considerarlo un amigo.

Cuando bajaron en la estación Bokuto avanzó a paso rápido, y Oikawa lo siguió de cerca. Le sorprendió cuando de la estación de trenes pasaron a una parada de buses. Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que apareció uno, y así siguieron cuando estuvieron dentro del autobús. Bokuto parecía un poco ansioso, y eso solo intrigaba más a Oikawa. Se quedaron observando las calles de Nerima, las luces de los faroles, la gente que iba a de aquí y allá. Parecía ser más tranquilo que Shinjuku, sobre todo cuando llegaron a una zona menos concurrida, llena de casas al estilo occidental y tiendas más pequeñas y más tranquilas.

Cuando se bajaron, Bokuto volvió a caminar con rapidez, pareciendo muy seguro de a donde querían llegar. Oikawa se distraía con la arquitectura de las casas que los rodeaban al pasar, también se fijó en el cielo, donde se podía notar una que otra estrella, mucho mejor que en su propio barrio. Se distrajo tanto, que se chocó contra la espalda de Bokuto, quien se había detenido en medio de la calle.

Estaban frente a muro blanco y decorado con piedras y tejas en el borde. Oikawa recordó lo que Bokuto le había mencionado en el ascensor, y pensó lo peor.

—¿Vamos hacer lo que creo que vamos hacer? — preguntó mirando la bolsa que Bokuto tenía en la mano — ¿Quién rayos vive aquí?

Bokuto sonrió con una malicia que Oikawa nunca creyó que sería capaz de expresar, pero también estaba sin duda la emoción.

—Ven, apurémonos — dijo Bokuto agachándose y formando un escalón al entrelazar sus manos.

Oikawa lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, pero pensó que ya estaban ahí, ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse.

Se apoyó en la pared y en Bokuto, pasando el pie sobre sus manos. Tomó impulso del suelo mientras Bokuto lo levantaba. Se trepó por el decorado de piedras hasta llegar al borde, y rogó que ninguna de las tejas se saliera de su lugar, aunque abajo estaba Bokuto para amortiguar su caída de todos modos. Logró estabilizarse en el borde y terminó con una pierna a cada lado del muro, obteniendo el equilibrio justo para sentarse y no caerse. Bokuto le pasó la bolsa de huevos, y de ahí Oikawa lo ayudó a subir, esperando igualmente que ninguna teja cayera, ocasionando que cayeran y se mataran.

Cuando Bokuto estuvo sentado frente a él, respiró hondo y tomó la bolsa de sus manos.

El muro escondía un terreno mucho más grande lo que Oikawa pensaba. Había un jardín enorme y una casa de dos pisos en medio de eso. Las luces estaban apagadas, así que si había alguien en casa los muchachos no podrían saberlo con exactitud.

—Boku-chan. Ahora sí, dime que-

—Esta es la casa de Ushiwaka.

Oikawa se quedó a cuadros, y Bokuto tuvo que sostenerlo del brazo para que no se hiciera a un lado y se cayera y se partiera la cabeza.

—Vamos a… ¡¿Vamos a tirarle huevos a la casa de Ushiwaka?!

Bokuto puso el dedo índice y musitó un _shhh_ bastante largo.

—¡Vas a hacer que nos arresten tú! — le susurró apresuradamente.

Bokuto abrió la bolsa y el empaque de los huevos. Sacó uno y se lo pasó a Oikawa.

—¿Crees que estoy loco?

Oikawa miró el huevo, y luego a Bokuto, y de ahí a la casa que había al frente. Y así varias veces, decidiendo rápidamente que hacer.

—Creo que los dos estamos locos — dijo antes de tomar el huevo y lanzarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Chocó contra unas de las paredes del segundo piso. Ambos muchachos observaron cómo reventó y se escurrió por la pared. No pudieron evitar reír después de eso. Bokuto tomó otro huevo y lo lanzó también, chocando contra uno de los marcos de las ventanas.

—¡Esto es por la secundaria! — exclamó Oikawa lanzando otro huevo — ¡Y por la preparatoria! ¡Y este va por lo de hace un mes!

Un huevo chocó contra las tejas del techo, otro solo llegó hasta el pórtico, y otro golpeo la puerta de entrada. Bokuto también lanzó varios más, gritando y riendo.

—¡Este va por despreciar a la universidad! — exclamó Bokuto.

El huevo explotó contra la pared al lado de la puerta, entonces tomó otro huevo rápidamente y lo lanzó, pero no se dio cuenta de que una luz dentro de la casa se encendió y alguien abrió la puerta. El huevo le dio de lleno en la cara de esa persona, haciéndola caer. Ambos muchachos sobre el muro ahogaron un grito. Tiraron los huevos que quedaban del jardín y se apresuraron a bajar.

Ninguno de los dos había hecho algo como eso antes, por eso Oikawa perdió el equilibrio al tocar el suelo pero detuvo el impacto de su cuerpo con las manos, pero Bokuto resbaló y cayó de costado a su lado.

—¡¿Estas bien?!

—¡No importa! ¡Corre, corre, corre, corre!

Y como de costumbre, Bokuto iba mucho más adelante que él, pero tanto daba, Oikawa solo corría y corría como si su vida dependiera de ello. No pararon, no miraron atrás, ni se fijaron hacia donde iban, solo sabían que tenían que alejarse de ahí. Oikawa corría con miedo de que en serio terminaran en la estación de policías, pero gracias al cielo no fue así.

Después de largo rato de correr desesperados, terminaron tirados en el césped de un parque solitario, iluminado por faroles de luz blanca.

—Ah… de verdad… estamos locos… — dijo Oikawa jadeando. Se sentó de golpe y miró a Bokuto, que estaba tirado a su lado con los brazos extendidos — ¿Y eso por qué fue?

—¿Te sientes culpable? — preguntó Bokuto sin mirarlo, con los ojos fijos en el cielo.

Oikawa dio un respingo.

—No… fue divertido de hecho… ¡Demasiado divertido! — lo dijo de una forma que hizo a Bokuto reír —. Pero, demonios, pudimos meternos en problemas ¿Qué te sucede? Siempre me llevas a hacer locuras, Boku-chan.

Bokuto paró de reír, y luego suspiró.

—Solo logro hacer eso entonces — dijo cerrando los ojos, con un tono resignado.

—¿Eh?

—La vez pasada, no le ganamos por mí.

—¿De qué hablar? — dijo Oikawa —. Tú ni siquiera…

—¡Exactamente por eso! — exclamó el otro sentándose de golpe — ¡Tú eras titular, yo no! ¡Debí estar en la cancha, debí estarlo!

Oikawa se le quedó viendo, sin saber que decir.

—Tirarle huevos a su linda casa es una forma para mí de poder desquitarme, aunque sea lo más inmaduro del mundo pero hey, soy inmaduro y todo el mundo lo sabe. Además, te hizo reír — dijo eso y se puso de pie después —. Pero para la próxima haré más que eso. Para la próxima estaré con los demás ahí, y contigo también. Entonces le mancharemos la cara, ¡y no será con huevos!

Dijo todo eso en una pose extraña, como si fuera un guerrero soltando un discurso de batalla, pero para Bokuto eso que dijo fácilmente era lo más cercano a eso. Oikawa solo lo miraba, comprendiendo que Bokuto ya tenía planeado ir a tirarle huevos a Ushiwaka por cuenta propia, como un plan personal, y lo incluyó solamente porque Oikawa estaba deprimido y se sentía derrotado.

Bokuto no era titular, no había jugado en ningún partido oficial hasta el momento, pero no se había dado por vencido, no como Oikawa, que era todo lo contrario y ya se sentía en el fin del mundo. Y llegar hasta el punto en que tuviera que ser animado por alguien así, de verdad que era tocar fondo.

Suspiró pesadamente al darse cuenta.

—Lamento haber sido tan patético estos días.

—Se te entiende, pero recuerda que no es final de tu carrera, todavía queda un largo camino — le tranquilizó Bokuto, extendiéndole la mano para que se pusiera de pie —. Solo hay que avanzar un poco más y ya.

Oikawa lo observó un segundo, pensando en que momento ese chico alocado que conoció el primer día de su entrenamiento universitario se había vuelto tan profundo. Pero maduro no era, el maduro en parte era Oikawa. Tal vez de esa manera, equilibrando todos los aspectos de ambos, podrían llegar a hacer grandes cosas.

—Hagámoslo.

Bokuto tomó su mano y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. La noche era preciosa, y Oikawa se hubiera querido quedar un momento más a verla, pero se hacía tarde, y ya no habría buses ni trenes después de cierta hora, por lo que comenzaron a caminar de vuelta a la parada de autobús.

—Por cierto, Boku-chan, si pongo en práctica lo que tú dices, ¿eso quiere decir que puedo ir a lanzarle huevos a Tobio y a Chibi-chan?

—Nunca tan inmaduro, Oikawa-kun, nunca tanto.

.

.

.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Shoji, con esas puertas deslizables en Japón. Sus departamentos son del estilo occidental, así que esa puerta desentona bastante xD
> 
> Espero les haya gustado el capítulo ;w; aclaro, que los nombres de las unis y los barrios son verdaderos, aunque no estoy segura de los programas de deportes de cada universidad, pero bueno.
> 
> También ya se explicó como es el tema de donde viven, así que muy posiblemente veamos a más gente conocida más adelante.
> 
> Sé que había dicho para el domingo, pero por cosas los subí hoy, pero eso sí el siguiente cap está para el 12 de febrero, una semana antes de que entre a la universidad ;-; de ahí veré como me las arreglo.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos hasta entonces! Gracias por leer :3
> 
> Ahora, como apoyo a mi amiga Rooss, y a la campaña "Con voz y voto" digo que, dejar un kudo pero no un comentario es como tocarme el culo y salir corriendo. No me manoseen ;-;
> 
> ¡Ahora sí, cuídense!
> 
> Layla Redfox fuera!
> 
> :3


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Es raro, hasta ayer en la tarde estabas en estado vegetativo, y literalmente estabas pudriéndote —comentó con las manos en la cintura—. Pero entonces Bokuto te secuestra y van a un lugar desconocido, y vuelves con los ánimos por los cielos ¿pasó algo interesante anoche?  
> —Hmmm, podría decirse —respondió Oikawa con simpleza.  
> Iwaizumi arqueó la ceja.  
> —No, en serio ¿Qué hicieron? —insistió.  
> —Te diría, pero conociéndote… —Dijo Oikawa sin detenerse de lo que estaba haciendo.  
> —Ah, entonces no me dices porque temes que tu integridad física salga dañada.  
> —¡Mi integridad física siempre sale dañada cuando te digo algo que no te gusta! — Exclamó Oikawa tomando el balón con las manos, mirando a Iwaizumi.

**_Disclaimer:_ ** _Haikyuu!! Es propiedad de Furudate-sensei_

[Bokuto x Oikawa]

.

**Broken**

* * *

 

**V**

El balón se elevó tanto que llegó a chocar contra el techo, cayendo contra el suelo rápidamente, y volviendo a saltar en lo alto, con destino incierto, a la espera que alguno de los cuatro muchachos de abajo lo interceptara.

El objeto se reflejó en los ojos dorados de Koutaro, abiertos atentamente.

—¡Mía! —Exclamó antes de lanzarse al suelo y salvar el balón con el puño.

Oikawa se puso dónde iba a caer, levantando las manos.

—¡Ahí va! —Exclamó nada más tocar el balón con la punta de los dedos.

Iwaizumi corrió hacia el balón y lo golpeó con la mano hecha puño, Kuroo lo alcanzó y volvió a estar en el aire, nuevamente con Bokuto interceptándola.

—¿Alguien sabe —preguntó Iwaizumi antes de lanzar el balón de nuevo— cuantas vamos?

—¿Quién lleva la cuenta de eso, Iwa-chan? —Replicó Oikawa después de colocar el balón para Kuroo.

—¡Whoa! Eso explica por qué ustedes, par de inútiles, siempre se demoran —dijo Kuroo después de lanzar el balón con los antebrazos.

—¡Tenemos este lugar desde hace dos días! —Exclamó Bokuto colocando el balón también.

—No somos un par de niños que deban cuidar —declaró Oikawa molesto.

—No, claro que no —dijo Kuroo tranquilamente viendo cómo el balón se acercaba a su cara—. Son adultos responsables que ¡usan el maldito dinero de la RENTA PARA ALQUILAR UN LUGAR PARA JUGAR!

Lo último lo dijo prácticamente gritando y rematando, lanzando el balón deliberadamente a la cara de Bokuto, quien apretó las dos manos contra su rostro para bloquearlo, arqueando la espalda hacia atrás, y el balón salió volando hacia el techo.

—¡Te dije que lo sentía! —Le recordó—. ¿Y por qué me sigues regañando hasta ahora?

—Porque cuando me lo dijiste Oikawa estaba visitando su Júpiter subconsciente, por lo que si te hubiera fastidiado y hostigado mientras él no veía, no iba a ser divertido —explicó con calma, nuevamente—. Así como no es divertido molestar a Iwaizumi si no hay alguien viendo.

—¿Qué yo qué? —Preguntó Iwaizumi después de haber lanzado el balón.

Oikawa lo miró acercarse.

—De todos modos este sitio no está tan mal, cielos —acotó.

—Tampoco es muy caro —se excusó Bokuto—, te prometo que lo repondré, ¡lo juro! Además hoy llega Akaashi, y tú sabes que Akaashi es…

—Sí, sí lo sé —le cortó Kuroo lanzándole el balón, Bokuto lo recibió sin problemas.

Entonces, en una de las dos mochilas que estaban en las sillas, comenzó a sonar el teléfono de Bokuto, el cual tenía por tono de llamada una alocada versión de “ _Bohemian Rhapsody_ ”

—¿Oya? ¡Kenma! Contentas, quizás el vuelo de Akaashi ya llegó —le pidió Bokuto.

Kenma estaba sentado en una de las tantas sillas de plástico amontonadas en un rincón del almacén, jugando con su celular. Cuando escuchó a Bokuto alcanzó la mochila y buscó el teléfono.

—¿Irán a buscarlo? —Preguntó Iwaizumi parando el juego al atrapar el balón y no volver a lanzarlo.

—¡Iwa-chan, aún no terminamos! ¡Estoy seguro de que casi llegamos a los doscientos pases! —Lloriqueó Oikawa.

El nombrado lo ignoró por completo, reuniéndose con los otros dos, de lo repartidos que estaban por el almacén. Miró a Bokuto con insistencia.

—En realidad, no —respondió Koutaro—. Él sabe dónde queda el edificio así que puede llegar por su cuenta.

—Claro que le preguntamos si quería que fuéramos por él, Iwaizumi —agregó Kuroo—. No pienses que somos tan irresponsables como para dejarlo por su cuenta.

—Pues yo siento que sí son malos superiores, a decir verdad —le espetó Hajime.

—¡Yo soy un buen _senpai_! —Se quejó Bokuto—. No sé por qué piensas así.

Fueron interrumpidos por el carraspeó de Kenma, quien ya estaba de pie ante ellos con la mochila de Bokuto en la mano.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Cambió de opinión? —Preguntó Kuroo.

—No, de hecho —les dijo—, me llamó desde el taxi, está a dos calles del edificio.

Bokuto y Kuroo escupieron.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Pero sí dijo que llegaría a las diez y treinta! —Exclamó Bokuto— ¡El maldito aeropuerto está a una maldita hora en taxi!

—Son las once y treinta —respondió Kenma como si nada.

Entonces lo cuatro mayores frente a él escupieron.

—¡No me jodan! —Exclamó Kuroo—. Me están contagiando la pérdida de la noción del tiempo.

—¡AHHH! ¡Akaashi va a llegar y no habrá nadie que lo reciba!

—Déjenme reformular, son muy malos superiores —les dijo Iwaizumi secamente.

—¡Al diablo con eso! ¡Vámonos!

Le quitó a Kenma la mochila y salieron rápidamente por el portón del almacén. Bueno, Kuroo y Bokuto corrían, Kenma caminaba como siempre.

—¡Kenma, apúrate!

Una vez que Kenma había salido del lugar, la cabeza de Bokuto se vio a través de la puerta.

—¿Ustedes se quedan?

—Demonios que sí —dijo Oikawa quitándole a Iwaizumi las palabras de la boca, así como el balón que tenía en las manos.

Su amigo solo le bufó.

—Okey, vengan más tarde para el almuerzo, ¡me voy! —Exclamó Bokuto antes de desaparecer de nuevo.

Se escucharon incluso sus gritos a la distancia, así como los regaños de Kuroo hacia Kenma.

—Esos tipos… —Soltó Iwaizumi al aire, con Oikawa a su espalda.

Se giró para mirarlo, y se encontró con que Tooru ya estaba lanzando el balón, recibiéndolo él mismo con las palmas de las manos sobre la cabeza. Hajime ladeó la cabeza a un lado.

—Es raro, hasta ayer en la tarde estabas en estado vegetativo, y literalmente estabas pudriéndote —comentó con las manos en la cintura—. Pero entonces Bokuto te secuestra y van a un lugar desconocido, y vuelves con los ánimos por los cielos ¿pasó algo interesante anoche?

—Hmmm, podría decirse —respondió Oikawa con simpleza.

Iwaizumi arqueó la ceja.

—No, en serio ¿Qué hicieron? —insistió.

—Te diría, pero conociéndote… —Dijo Oikawa sin detenerse de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Ah, entonces no me dices porque temes que tu integridad física salga dañada.

—¡Mi integridad física siempre sale dañada cuando te digo algo que no te gusta! — Exclamó Oikawa tomando el balón con las manos, mirando a Iwaizumi.

—Creo que estás exagerando —dijo Hajime ladeando la cabeza.

Oikawa frunció los labios.

—Fue… fue algo un poco divertido —dijo mirando el balón entre sus manos, girándolo, y sonriendo un poco.

Decir que fue un poco divertido sería mentira. Fue lo más emocionante que había hecho en el año, y eso ya era decir mucho de él. Toda la noche durmió tranquilo, por alguna razón. Ojala que haya sido Ushiwaka quien recibió el huevo con la cara, pensaba, eso le gustaría. La inmadurez de Bokuto lo llevaba a hacer unas cosas que le alegraban, después de pasar por tanto; pero por otro lado también terminarían causándole un infarto, y por eso mismo habían decidido no decirle nada ni a Iwa-chan ni a Kuroo. A saber lo que les harían luego si se enteraban.

Hizo rebotar el balón contra el suelo, pensativo. Ya la noche anterior había pensado que era un poco patético, y fue gracias a Bokuto que había puesto un poco los pies sobre la tierra, pero solo eso, un poco. La realidad era esa, Ushiwaka lo había vencido de nuevo, pero tenía la opción de reponerse y avanzar, o quedarse atorado donde estaba, y mortificarse por ello. Solo debía esforzarse más, aunque se había esforzado toda su vida ya, a veces incluso más de la cuenta, pero esforzarse un poco más no hacía daño. Además, el saber que Bokuto también se esforzaría por estar en el equipo le daba esperanzas, porque así ya no estaría solo. Porque sus demás compañeros de equipo eran…, especiales.

Pero si no podía con sus compañeros universitarios, al menos podía contar con los que conocía de más tiempo, o con los que convivía.

—Hey, Iwa-chan —dijo deteniendo el balón con sus manos—, te reto a una carrera.

Iwaizumi para esas alturas estaba husmeando por los alrededores dentro del almacén, ya que Oikawa al parecer estuvo un buen rato rebotando el balón contra el suelo pensando en alguna cosa, pareciendo más tonto de lo que ya era a ojos de Iwaizumi.

—¿Carrera? ¿En serio? —Preguntó hastiado— ¿Eres un niño o algo? ¿Dónde piensas ir a correr?

—¡Al Gyoen[1]! —exclamó Oikawa, más entusiasmado de lo que Hajime quisiera.

Lo miró frunciendo el ceño, cansado y molesto al mismo tiempo.

—Va a ser largo —dijo secamente.

—Llegaremos para el almuerzo, es perfecto.

—¿Qué gano yo?

Oikawa lanzó el balón al cesto de pelotas que estaba al lado de las sillas, pegado a la pared.

—Te diré que pasó anoche.

—¿Y si no me gusta lo que oigo? —Dijo Iwaizumi aun con el ceño fruncido.

—Te quedaras con la intriga de-

—No me interesa en realidad que hiciste, lo pregunté solamente porque sí, pero sino me lo quieres decir de buenas a primeras está bien —le cortó Iwaizumi, caminando hacia las sillas, para ponerse la chaqueta deportiva encima—. Por mi te puedes ir tú solo al Gyoen.

—¡No quiero que me vean correr solo en este clima! —Se quejó—. Es deprimente.

—Porque hacer una apuesta obsoleta solo para que te acompañen no es deprimente —ironizó Iwaizumi arqueando una ceja.

Oikawa frunció los labios.

—Si ganas cocinaré el almuerzo y la cena por las próximas dos semanas —dijo rápidamente, sin pensarlo mucho.

Iwaizumi solo lo miró.

—Eso, y me dirás que hiciste anoche, es un trato.

Y el muy maldito se echó a correr, dejando a Oikawa con las palabras en la boca.

—¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡Eso no es justo!

Indignado, Oikawa salió del almacén, cerrando la puerta en el proceso, para después alcanzar a Iwaizumi, quien ya estaba en la otra calle. Y a Oikawa no le quedó otra que seguirlo mientras el cielo nublado comenzaba a despejarse un poco.

.

.

.

La gente los miraba raro mientras avanzaban. Bokuto corría delante de Kuroo y Kenma. Tenían que recorrer toda la avenida y las calles faltantes en el menor tiempo posible, aunque sabían que no importaba cuanto corrieran, no llegarían a tiempo. Bueno, Kenma lo sabía, por eso no se esforzaba en correr, por ende Kuroo lo jalaba del brazo para que no se quedara atrás. Pero eso sí, se sorprendió un poco cuando llegaron a la puerta de entrada y no había señal alguna de Akaashi. Bokuto ahogó un grito y miró por todos lados, buscando a su _kouhai_ entre la poca gente que caminaba alrededor. Los otros dos pensaron que Akaashi sería más paciente y los esperaría, pero en ningún momento pensaron que desaparecería.

—¿Habrá entrado en razón? —soltó Kenma escuetamente.

Kuroo lo miró entrecerrando los ojos y Bokuto se alteró más. Ambos sabían que Kenma se refería al hecho de que Akaashi iba a vivir con ellos. _Con ellos._ En algún momento del último año había accedido ir a quedarse en su piso, pero eso fue cuando estaba en el extranjero. Muy fácilmente el aire americano o europeo le afectó el refinado cerebro, y por eso había aceptado. No obstante, ahora que había vuelto a Japón y no llegaron a tiempo para recibirlo después de acordarlo, recién entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba cometiendo un grave error.

—¡Un gravísimo error! —Exclamó Bokuto con las manos en las mejillas, lloriqueando— ¡Soy un mal _senpai_! ¡¿Por qué soy así?!

Se tomó la cabeza y arqueó su espalda hacia atrás, gritando con desesperación, asustando a los que pasaban por ahí, obligándolos a cruzar al otro lado de la calle. Kuroo estaba por darle una bofetada para que reaccionara, pero en ese momento Nishinoya salió por las puertas de vidrio de la recepción, colocándose su abrigo enorme encima.

—Ah, son ustedes, malos _senpais_ —saludó con las manos en los bolsillos, con una natural sonrisa.

Bokuto volvió a gritar.

—¡Hasta Nishi lo dice! ¡Ahora lo sabe todo el mundo!

—¡Cállate! —Le recriminó Kuroo, luego se giró a ver a Nishinoya— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Debía salir al trabajo hace rato, pero me encontré con Akaashi esperando en la recepción con una maleta enorme, no podía dejarlo ahí —explicó—. Lo acompañe al piso catorce y lo dejé frente a la puerta de su departamento —los señaló con el dedo, acusadoramente—. De nada.

Bokuto no dio más vueltas al asunto y entró al edificio, seguido por Kenma y Kuroo, este último agradeciéndole rápidamente a Nishinoya. Bokuto oprimió el botón del ascensor varias veces y entró cuando las puertas le dieron espacio suficiente para que su cuerpo pasara. Kuroo presionó el botón 14, y las puertas se cerraron.

Bokuto jugaba con sus manos, nervioso, mientras Kenma usaba el celular para mandarle un mensaje a Akaashi. Le iba a decir a Bokuto que le había respondido, pero este ya había salido volando del ascensor cuando las puertas se abrieron.

—¡Akaashiiiii! —Exclamó innecesariamente alto.

Y ahí estaba, apoyado en el murito del balcón que daba al patio del edificio, con su enorme maleta al lado. Tenía el celular en la mano y miraba a Bokuto cuando gritó su nombre. La ropa que traía puesta parecía ser europea, o americana, o japonesa, o un mezcla de las tres. Eso al menos lograron pensar antes de que Bokuto se lanzara encima de Akaashi.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! —Exclamó aferrándose a su cuello— ¡Lo sentimos!

Kuroo sonrió al escuchar el cansado suspiró de Keiji.

—Está bien, Bokuto-san —murmuró con voz amortiguada, pues Bokuto prácticamente lo estaba ahorcando—, entiendo. Ahora suélteme, por favor.

El mayor lo dejó ir, pero lo sostuvo por los hombros, sacudiéndolo un poco, y en segundos lo analizó de pies a cabeza.

—¡Hombre, ha pasado tiempo! Te ves bien, ¡tu pelo esta genial!

Y sí, el cabello de Akaashi parecía más largo y ondulado, cubriéndole las orejas y casi más debajo de su nuca. Hasta tenía flequillo de nuevo.

—Estaba pensando en cortarlo —comentó Keiji tomándose el mechón de la frente, pasándolo entre sus dedos.

—Yo me he vuelto buen peluquero, ¿sabes? —Dijo Kuroo con burla, acercándose.

—Creo que me consta —Akaashi lo miró entonces, y vio que Kuroo le estaba extendiendo la mano—. Es bueno verlo, Kuroo-san.

—Lo mismo digo, Akaashi —dijo Kuroo con una sonrisa en la cara, no de esas torcidas burlonas que siempre hacía, sino una sincera al cien por ciento.

Se dieron un apretón de manos rápido y luego vio a Kenma, quien tenía las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, cargando su mochila al hombro. Ladeó la cabeza a un lado.

—Akaashi —saludó, levantando una mano

—Kozume —dijo Keiji de vuelta, asintiendo.

Kuroo arqueó una ceja, pero Bokuto no reparó en detalles y corrió a tomar la maleta de Akaashi para llevarla hasta la puerta.

—Bueno, ya estás aquí. ¡Vamos, estás por probar el mejor almuerzo de tu vida! —Anunció abriendo la puerta.

—Oh, sí, probarás mi comida gourmet —dijo Kuroo sobándose las manos, caminando tras Bokuto y quitándose las zapatillas deportivas.

—¿Gourmet? —Preguntó Akaashi, arqueando una ceja, antes de ingresar al departamento.

—Sí, te lo digo, es así —insistió Kuroo—, y ahora mismo haré un montón.

—¿Iwa comerá bastante también, no? —Dijo Bokuto desde el interior del departamento.

—Sí, sí…

Se escuchaba el eco de sus voces mientras entraban en la cocina, por mientras los otros dos se quitaban el calzado también.

—Por un momento realmente pensé que te habías retractado —soltó Kenma, en voz baja.

—Nah, sería otra molestia ir a casa —dijo Akaashi con calma—. Mi madre y yo… no estamos en los mejores términos ahora.

Kenma arqueó una ceja.

—¿Pasó algo?

—No es nada de lo que preocuparse, en serio —insitió Keiji—, además…

Se escuchó el sonido de algo quebrándose.

— _¡No me lances huevos, maldita sea!_

Y luego una risa extraña y exagerada.

Los otros dos suspiraron, pero después, para sorpresa de Kenma, Akaashi rió un poco.

—Es bueno estar aquí.

Dijo eso y avanzó por el pasillo que llevaba a la cocina, y Kenma se le quedó viendo un segundo. Decidió entonces mostrarle el departamento y el agujero en la pared, mientras el par de idiotas mayores preparaban el almuerzo. Todo eso, mientras sonreía internamente.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Gyoen es uno de los parques del barrio Shinjuku, donde se mezclan el estilo japonés, inglés y francés en las decoraciones de los jardines.  
> …Buenas ;w; soy una desgraciada al demorarme casi dos meses, lo lamento muchoooo ;0; es que planeaba terminar esto antes de que empezaran mis clases pero tuve un bloqueo fatal para seguirlo (todavía lo tengo pero logré acabar esto) y de todos modos estaba en medio de clases, adaptándome a la vida universitaria que por cierto es, pfff, una porquería (? Pero no hay mal que por bien no venga xD  
> Ah, quiero agradecer a mi nueva Beta reader (como si hubiera tenido antes, ja) Ushicornio-senpai :D que va a revisar los próximos trabajos que llegue a hacer, va a ayudarme, a gritarme, a amenazarme con actus de su fic :’v   
> Ora, no han oído de ella? Es la autora del Club de los 5. No lo han leído? Pues, deberían! e-é   
> Eeeen fin, el próximo capítulo está en proceso creativo, y ni siquiera estoy segura de como irá así que ya no prometo más fechas de actus uwu ahora serán cuando pueda, pero eso sí espero poder hacerlo en algún fin de semana antes de que pasé el mes.  
> Lo digo sobre todo porque voy a comenzar un fic sobre la adaptación de cierta película con cierta pareja, la cual terminaré antes de publicar porque si no me llenaré de cosas.  
> Nos leemos a la otra~ cuídense!  
> Layla Redfox fuera!  
> :3


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De repente, se vio a sí mismo en medio de la cancha nuevamente, paralizado, y las potentes luces de los reflectores lo iluminaban. Y en el fondo oscuro las siluetas de un montón de personas que lo miraban, que murmuraban, que parecían juzgarlo. No sabía qué decían, pero lo sentía sobre la piel, un tono acusador de palabras que no se detenían. Lo único que logró escuchar con claridad fue su nombre, que era repetido varias veces, por una voz lejana que se acercaba cada vez más y más.

**VI**

Un par de horas más tarde llegó el almuerzo, y Bokuto no sabía qué le disgustaba más.

O era el hecho de que Iwaizumi y Oikawa discutían como perros enojados por alguna razón desde que llegaron al departamento a almorzar, o el que este último haya estado mirando tanto a Akaashi durante el almuerzo, como si lo estuviera analizando de alguna forma. Bokuto sabía que su kouhai no iba a decir nada (porque Oikawa no era para nada sutil) debido a lo cortés que era, pero a Bokuto sí le fastidiaba, por alguna razón. Quizás era el pelo. El pelo de Akaashi ahora era una mata de color negro esponjoso en su cabeza, y si no fuera por el frío seguramente sería más grande y ostentosa, y el que Tooru mirase tanto a Keiji le parecía maleducado.

Kuroo le preguntó en serio si planeaba cortárselo y Akaashi dijo que sí, siempre y cuando no fuera Kuroo quien se le acercara con las tijeras.

—Hey, el anterior corte lo hice yo —se indignó Kuroo.

El almuerzo consistía de Nanohana Karashiae [1] acompañado con pedazos de pollo y pescado, porque Kuroo no se había decidido por solo uno de los dos. Para Bokuto, y como para todos, estaba delicioso, y justamente por esa razón Akaashi le dijo a Kuroo que ya había hecho suficiente por él con ese almuerzo, así que podía conseguirse una peluquería cualquiera y todo estaría en orden. Kenma mencionó la peluquería de su amigo Yamamoto, que no quedaba muy cerca del departamento, pero le harían un descuento, al menos. A Akaashi le pareció bien.

Terminando el almuerzo, Iwaizumi dijo que se daría un baño y que después se iría a la biblioteca del centro, para comprar algunos de los libros para el nuevo semestre que le habían enviado en un memo al correo de la universidad.

—¿Desde ya te mandan esas cosas? —Preguntó Kuroo.

—Es cosa de la universidad, no mía —dijo el más bajo cruzando el agujero de la pared, un poco cortante, y quizás algo apresurado.

Akaashi ayudó a Kuroo a levantar los platos y llevarlos a la cocina. De camino, el menor pasó al lado del microondas, cuya puerta era una especie de espejo traslucido. Se agachó para verse la cara y tomarse los mechones de la frente.

—No me digas que es ahora que te molesta —comentó Kuroo, sonriendo de lado—, has estado un año así.

—No me daba cuenta de su crecimiento mientras estudiaba idiomas —refutó Akaashi—. ¿Kozume, la peluquería de Yamamoto está abierta hoy?

—Abren todo el día —respondió el rubio teñido—. ¿Quieres ir de una vez?

—Huh, sí, vayan, no quieres a Saru o a Konoha burlándose del cabello —comentó Bokuto, riendo—. Puede que no lo parezca pero no te han visto por un año, créeme que se burlaran de ti para compensar el tiempo perdido.

Koutarou los conocía, y había hablado lo suficiente con sus amigos antes de que Akaashi, para estar seguro de que todos extrañaban al chico. Incluso el pequeño Komiyan podría llegar a hacer algún comentario al respecto.

—No lo dudo —dijo Akaashi entonces, dirigiéndose al pasillo de las habitaciones. Miró a Kenma antes de desaparecer por completo—. Tengo que desempacar lo que me falta antes de irnos, ¿puedes decirme dónde poner mis demás cosas?

Kenma asintió y fue tras él.

Bokuto se sentó en uno de los sillones después y Oikawa se tiró en el otro, con gesto cansado.

—Oigan, par de flojos —habló Kuroo desde el lavadero—, yo también tengo que salir a comprar cosas para la semana y no me vendría mal un par de manos extras que me ayudaran.

—¿No comprabas víveres los domingos? —Preguntó Bokuto, arqueando una ceja.

—No, ayer estaba ayudándome a arreglar este intento de puerta —dijo Iwaizumi, apareciendo de la nada con el pelo mojado y ropa suelta, entrando en el departamento.

—¡Te bañas muy rápido! —Exclamó Bokuto, realmente sorprendido.

Iwaizumi lo ignoró y se acercó a la cocina, sacando un par de billetes de su bolsillo.

—Si van por comida, compra algo para mí también —pidió dejando unos tres billetes en la mesada—. Esa basura sabe qué comprar, así que está bien.

Señaló a Oikawa con el pulgar, y el otro resopló fastidiado. Los más altos arquearon las cejas, confundidos.

—Está bien, ya me encargo yo… —dijo Kuroo.

—Gracias —Iwaizumi se fue tan rápido como había llegado.

—¡Hey! ¡No vayas a la calle así, abrígate! —Le gritó Kuroo cuando pasó por el agujero.

— _¡Sí, sí!_

Se escuchó la voz amortiguada de Iwaizumi, de nuevo cortante. Luego unos cuantos pasos y al final una puerta cerrándose. Kuroo esperó unos momentos para hablar.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —Le preguntó sin rodeos a Oikawa.

—¿Por qué deduces que yo fui el que hizo algo? —Dijo Oikawa, indignado.

—Porque entre todos nosotros, tú eres el más idiota —explicó Kuroo, señalándolo—. Después de Bokuto, claro.

Bokuto bostezó.

—No negaré eso —dijo encogiéndose de hombros, sin querer darle más vueltas al tema.

Oikawa se recostó a lo largo de todo el sillón.

—Bueno, sí fue algo estúpido. Tan estúpido que no vale la pena contarlo —dijo al cabo—. Así que quédense que con la duda.

Los otros dos se miraron confundidos, pero después de encogerse de hombros lo dejaron pasar. Al poco rato Kenma y Akaashi salieron también, y cuando Kuroo terminó de lavar los platos mandó a Oikawa a bañarse, quien a regañadientes le hizo caso. Para cuando estuvo listo salieron los tres a una tienda de conveniencia que estaba a unas cuantas calles del edificio. No esa donde Bokuto había comprado los huevos el día anterior, sino una más grande, a la que Kuroo prefería ir para hacer las compras de la semana.

Pasado el mediodía el clima se volvía cada vez más frío y el cielo se nublaba y se volvía gris. Caminaban rápido para intentar entrar en calor, pero al pasar, la gente se les quedaba viendo, porque no siempre se veía a tres apuestos gigantes caminando lado a lado por la calle, vestidos con enormes abrigos hasta las rodillas. Cuando llegaron a la tienda de conveniencia Kuroo le pasó el dinero a Oikawa que le había dado Hajime hace rato.

—Ve qué compras, yo tengo que conseguir comida para las dos bestias y Kenma —le dijo mientras tomaba dos canastas y le extendía una a Bokuto.

—No le digas bestia a Akaashi —le avisó Bokuto tomando la canasta de compras—. Solo tiene un apetito voraz.

—Pues no tengo duda de que hoy el almuerzo le pareció poco —aseguró Kuroo.

—No me voy a creer que ese chico come como animal hasta verlo con mis propios ojos —dijo Oikawa avanzando por uno de los pasillos.

—Lo verás esta noche, entonces —comentó Kuroo mientras iba al pasillo de al lado, seguido de Bokuto.

—¿Esta noche? —Preguntó Oikawa rápidamente, volviéndose y asomándose por el pasillo.

—¿Ah, no te dijimos? —Cuestionó Bokuto arqueando una ceja—. Pensé que sí.

—Hay muchas cosas que no nos decimos —dijo Kuroo—. Eso no está bien. Arreglémoslo. Empiecen ustedes, ¿qué se fueron a hacer anoche?

Los otros dos se le quedaron viendo, para luego mirarse entre ellos e ignorarlo.

—¿Qué pasa esta noche? —Preguntó Oikawa.

—Oigan.

—Como volvió Akaashi, iremos a cenar junto con los antiguos miembros titulares del Fukurodani —explicó Bokuto sonriendo.

—¿Iremos? —Volvió a preguntar Oikawa.

—Claro, tú, Iwa, Kenma y este sujeto están invitados —señaló a Kuroo con el pulgar.

—Oye.

—Pero está bien si no quieres venir —continuó diciendo Koutarou.

Oikawa negó con la cabeza.

—Nah, está bien, vayamos —aceptó—. De todos modos esta noche el almacén estará ocupado por ese grupo de baile, así que no tengo nada que hacer. Gracias por contarme en el grupo de hecho.

—Tras dos años de vivir con ustedes creo que sería desconsiderado no incluirlos en algo como esto —Bokuto se encogió de hombros, hablando razonablemente.

Oikawa asintió, levantando un poco las comisuras de sus labios.

—Si hablas de eso, entonces inclúyanme, ¿qué hicieron anoche? —Volvió a insistir Kuroo.

Oikawa se dio la vuelta y se fue al pasillo de al lado, mientras Bokuto pasaba de lado a Kuroo y se dirigía al pasillo de golosinas.

—¡No me ignoren! ¡¿Qué pasó con esos malditos huevos?!

Al final se necesitó cosa de cuatro canastas de compras para todo lo que Kuroo quería llevar, porque en ese condenado lugar no había ni un carrito de compras, así que las manos extras que pidió Kuroo sirvieron de algo para llevar todas las bolsas de regreso al edificio. De camino, Kuroo desistió en preguntarles sobre el día anterior, y en vez de eso volvió a insistir para saber qué le había hecho Oikawa a Iwaizumi. Bokuto también estaba curioso, por lo que reiteraba lo que decía Kuroo. Tooru caminó más rápido entonces, repitiendo que lo que había hecho fue algo estúpido.

—Ya dejen de insistir, que terminaré de hacer algo estúpido de nuevo —les avisó—. Mierda, juntarme con ustedes me contagia lo bobo.

—El único bobo es Bokuto —dijo Kuroo—. Y no se contagia lo que ya se tenía.

—No me digas bobo, Kuro-chan.

—Aunque, Iwa tuvo que hacer algo para que hicieras algo estúpido, ¿no? —Preguntó Bokuto—. Digo, tu no haces tonterías porque sí.

—¿Se necesita una razón para ser estúpido? —Devolvió Oikawa—. Porque tú lo eres sin razón alguna ya.

—¡Que cruel! —Wxclamó Bokuto, indignado.

—Hey, molestar al bobo no quita que tú hiciste algo estúpido —dijo Kuroo—. ¿Y por qué el humor de perros, de todos modos?

Oikawa lloriqueó.

—Yo solo quería correr un rato, no quería apostar con Iwa-chan ni nada —se lamentó.

—¿Apostaron? ¿Qué apostaron? —Preguntó Kuroo.

—Bueno, él quería saber qué pasó anoche así que…

—¡Aja! —Exclamó Kuroo —. Sería más fácil si hablaran de una vez, par de locos.

—Imposible —dijo Bokuto.

—Ni hablar —denegó Oikawa.

Kuroo los miró mal. Siguieron caminando y ninguno insistió en nada más que cambiar tal o cual bolsa porque pesaba.

Ni Bokuto ni Oikawa sabían cómo reaccionaría ese par si les contaban que fueron a bombardear la casa de Ushijima con huevos. A lo mejor uno los golpearía y el otro les reprocharía el por qué no lo llevaron también. Tal vez una de las reacciones sonaba mejor que la otra, pero aun así no se animaban a decir nada.

Lo raro, al menos para Bokuto, era que no había establecido eso como secreto. La noche anterior llegaron a casa y se tiraron a dormir y ni hablaron más del tema. No habían acordado no decirle a nadie. Desde el principio había pensado en hacer eso por su cuenta, y guardárselo para sí mismos, pero no sabía por qué Oikawa no decía nada. Tal vez pensaba igual que él, que era algo muy significativo para contarlo como cualquier otra cosa, y que era mejor que se quedara entre los dos. Y si era que en verdad Oikawa pensaba así, Bokuto no podía evitar sentirse alegre, y un poco importante.

Al llegar a casa Oikawa entró a su propio departamento a guardar las compras, mientras Bokuto y Kuroo hacía lo mismo. Kuroo se quejaba del hecho que le parecía que aún había poca comida. Bokuto se quejaba por el hecho de que había comprado demasiados vegetales.

Kuroo replicaba a eso hablándole acerca de la abultada bolsa de dulces que tenía y que no iba a compartir. Oikawa entró a la sala burlándose de la ridícula discusión de todas las semanas, antes de colocar un paquete de pan de leche al lado de la bolsa de dulces de Bokuto. Antes de que alguno de los otros dos preguntara algo, Oikawa solo les dijo que se lo quedaran, que no le preguntaran nada, y que se iba a dormir toda la tarde y que lo despertaran a la hora de la cena.

—¿Eh? —Dijo Bokuto, confundido.

—¿Cansado? —Preguntó Kuroo—. ¿Qué acaso planeas desvelarte en la noche, Oikawa?

—Solo quiero dormir.

Entró en su departamento sin decir nada más y a los pocos segundos escucharon la puerta de su habitación cerrarse.

.

.

.

Decir que estaba soñando no sería la palabra adecuada. Podría decirse que su subconsciente comenzó a mostrarle recuerdos mientras dormía. Recuerdos de hace años, en la secundaria más o menos. Memorias donde estaba en medio de un estadio enorme, dispuesto a hacer un servicio, pero al momento de saltar caía al suelo y no se levantaba más. El dolor que sintió en la rodilla debió bastar para despertarlo, pero no abrió los ojos, y las memorias siguieron llegando. Después de caer, volvía a levantarse; sin embargo, poco después algo lo hacía caer nuevamente, y no necesariamente era la inestabilidad de sus piernas, sino por personas que eran algo como obstáculos. Era como un sube y baja emocional que no parecía tener fin.

Desde la secundaria, la preparatoria, hasta los primeros años de universidad. Estos últimos eran los más recientes, los más notables, los que más le pesaban. Donde tuvo que subir de nuevo, lentamente, como si de una larga escalera se tratase, y cuando llegó a la cima consiguió saltar de nuevo. No obstante, eso solo duró un segundo, porque nuevamente se veía cayendo, esta vez al ser empujado por un grupo de personas más grandes y más fuertes.

De repente, se vio a sí mismo en medio de la cancha nuevamente, paralizado, y las potentes luces de los reflectores lo iluminaban. Y en el fondo oscuro las siluetas de un montón de personas que lo miraban, que murmuraban, que parecían juzgarlo. No sabía qué decían, pero lo sentía sobre la piel, un tono acusador de palabras que no se detenían. Lo único que logró escuchar con claridad fue su nombre, que era repetido varias veces, por una voz lejana que se acercaba cada vez más y más.

_Oikawa._

_Oikawa._

Oikawa.

—¡Oikawa! —Exclamó Bokuto, zarandeándolo por los hombros.

Tooru se despertó respirando con dificultad, sudando, y mirando a todos lados para finalmente clavar sus ojos sobre Bokuto.

—B-Boku-chan, ¿qué…?

—¿Estas bien? —Preguntó Bokuto entonces, con el ceño levemente fruncido de preocupación—. Estabas temblando.

Lo soltó despacio, dejando que Oikawa se levantara y se sentara sobre el colchón. Se pasó una mano por el cuello y por la frente y sintió la humedad del sudor. Se sobó la cabeza cuando sintió un pequeño dolor de repente.

—Estoy bien, creo… —dijo Oikawa, apretándose la cabeza.

—¿Seguro?

Bokuto se había sentado en el borde de la cama, y Oikawa lo miró bajó el flequillo de su cabello castaño.

—Solo fue un mal sueño… —no obstante decir esto, nuevamente, no era correcto—… Aunque es raro… Esperaba un sueño así hace un par de semanas… No cuando me sentía ligeramente mejor… Es raro, ¿no crees?

Bokuto ladeó la cabeza a un lado.

—¿Una pesadilla?

—Cosas que preferiría no recordar —respondió Tooru, sin mirar a Bokuto.

Y esperaba que él no lo mirara tan fijamente como pensaba, porque entonces se daría cuenta de que sus manos temblaban un poco. Había despertado muy repentinamente, pero en cierto sentido eso era bueno. ¿Estaría mal si le agradecía a Bokuto? Tal vez eso sería más raro. Sin embargo, Bokuto estaba allí.

—Viniste a despertarme —dijo mencionando lo obvio—. ¿Por la cena? ¿Tan tarde ya es?

—Huh, no, ya casi son las seis de hecho… Es que quería ir arriba y mostrarle _eso_ a Akaashi, y pensé que sería bueno llamarte porque, no sé… —Bokuto se rascó la nuca—. Te fuiste a dormir y parecías un poco decaído. Y ahora, viéndote así, creo que de verdad necesitas ver eso.

Oikawa se le quedó viendo, y luego de parpadear inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

—Solo me sentí cansado de repente, no tengo idea de por qué —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Quizás fue la comida —comentó Bokuto levantando un dedo—. Akaashi dijo que Kenma se quedó dormido en el tren de camino a la peluquería, y hace rato Iwa se quedó seco en el sofá mientras veía la tele.

Tooru asintió.

—Igual, hace tiempo que no vemos eso —pensó en voz alta—. Gracias por despertarme, Boku-chan.

Hizo el ademán de levantarse, por lo que Bokuto se hizo a un lado y se paró junto a la cama. Una vez de pie, Oikawa caminó hasta el espejo tras de la puerta y se miró la cara. Su cabello estaba aplastado de un lado por estar tanto tiempo contra la almohada, así que se lo arregló con los dedos a la velocidad de la luz.

—¿Me veo decente? —Le preguntó al otro, girándose al terminar de arreglarse el pelo.

—Usa un cepillo, hombre, pero rápido —rió Bokuto.

Oikawa salió directo al baño pero se detuvo a medio paso cuando, por el rabillo del ojo vio a Kuroo inclinado sobre el sofá de la sala. Olvidó por un segundo que tenía que peinarse y caminó hasta donde estaba, y entonces se tuvo que cubrir la boca para no reír cuando vio a Kuroo pintarle la cara a Iwa-chan con un marcador. Ya le había coloreado los parpados y en ese momento le estaba haciendo un mostacho.

—Va a estar tan enojado cuando vea esto… —susurró Kuroo.

Oikawa miró a otro lado intentando no reírse. Segundos después llegó Bokuto, vio la escena y también tuvo que cubrirse para no reír, dando por sentado que Iwa no iría a la cena, pero vaya paliza les iba a dar cuando volvieran. Le avisó a Oikawa que se diera prisa, que Kenma y Akaashi ya estaban afuera esperándolos.

Tooru volvió al baño y se pasó el cepillo por el pelo durante quince segundos, hasta dejarlo más o menos como quería. Sin embargo, no se comparaba con el corte de recién salido de la peluquería de Akaashi, quien estaba al lado de Kenma en el pasillo fuera del departamento. La mata de cabello negro había muerto, y Keiji ya no parecía tener un gato peludo en la cabeza, ahora se veía casi igual que en sus fotos del instagram de hace un año, por donde Oikawa lo había conocido de cara. El _casi_ era porque se había dejado el flequillo, el cual antes no tenía. Ahora se veía demasiado genial, y la cara linda solo hacía que resaltara más. Oikawa de un momento a otro se sintió un poco rebajado, porque el _setter_ cool y lindo de ese grupo ridículo era él, pero claro, no se iba a quejar en voz alta de eso.

—Muy bien —dijo Kuroo—, vamos arriba.

—¿Qué hay de especial arriba, por cierto? —preguntó Akaashi, mientras caminaban hacia el ascensor.

—Oh, solo es _eso —_ respondió Bokuto, con una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Eso?

—No preguntes —dijo Kenma—, solo espéralo.

Akaashi parecía más confundido ante el hecho de que era Kenma-chan quien decía aquello.

Los cinco subieron en el ascensor hasta el piso 18, que era la azotea del edificio, un piso de departamentos que se supone debían construir pero lo dejaron así, y ahora era como una clase de tejado a donde los residentes del edificio iban a pasar el rato por la noche. Pero eso era los fines de semana, no un lunes a las seis de la tarde, sin embargo los chicos tenían una razón para ir allí a esas horas, en cualquier día de la semana. Una razón que Akaashi no comprendía muy bien.

El tejado era suelo sin baldosas, solo concreto rasposo y sin toques finales. Había unas cuantas paredes del lado sur del piso, separadas y sin forma, aunque una que otra formaba espacios que se suponía debían ser departamentos. Si se asomaban por el enorme hueco rectangular de ese piso, podían ver el jardín interior en el último piso del edificio. Caminaron hasta llegar a la parte de adelante, y los mayores se apoyaron en el pequeño muro del balcón.

—Creo que estamos a la hora —dijo Kuroo, observando su reloj de la muñeca.

—Ah, pero tenemos que acomodarnos para verlo todos juntos al mismo tiempo —comentó Bokuto mirando el muro—. Kenma, ven aquí.

Kozume hizo una expresión disgustada pero se dejó jalar por Bokuto. Akaashi arqueó una ceja cuando lo jalaron también del brazo y lo colocaron detrás de Kenma, y Oikawa se quedó a su lado, mientras los otros dos quedaron últimos.

Kuroo y Bokuto rieron al apretujarlos contra el muro del balcón, Oikawa rió un poco también, Kenma seguía con su expresión disgustada y Akaashi no terminaba de entender la situación.

—Eh…

—Espéralo, espéralo —le dijo Kuroo.

Bokuto se apoyó sobre el hombro de Oikawa y esperaron.

La residencia donde vivían tenía más tamaño de terreno, pero no era un edificio tan alto como los que lo rodeaban. Sin embargo, tenía una ventaja, que los muchachos -menos Akaashi- habían descubierto hace tiempo. El cielo a esas horas se había despejado ligeramente, y había tomado un color rojo y naranja, pero eran colores entremezclados con el gris del clima frío. Desde el punto donde estaban amontonados, se podía ver un ligero espacio entre los edificios al otro lado de la calle gracias a la perspectiva.

Hace tiempo habían descubierto que, si llegaban a la hora justa para el atardecer, podían ver el sol a lo lejos, bajando lentamente justo por ese espacio entre los edificios. Y cuando parecía que el sol estaba a la altura de su propia residencia, la luz salía disparada entre los edificios e iluminaba por unos momentos el tejado de la residencia. No sabían si era una ilusión óptica, que se podía deber al vidrio de los edificios del frente, pero en esos pocos segundos veían una bola de luz casi hipnótica, preciosa.

El primero en descubrir eso fue Bokuto, y tuvo que jalar al resto para que lo vieran también porque era algo que no se podían perder. Oikawa juraría que cada vez que lo veía cambiaba un poco, como si la luz se transformara cada vez. Pero de lo que estaba seguro era que, después de observar las estrellas en una noche de invierno, esa podría llegar a ser una de sus vistas favoritas.

Sin embargo, en ese preciso instante la reacción más intrigante era la de Akaashi. Los mayores se giraron a mirarlo cuando el sol bajó por completo, y Keiji, siempre inexpresivo, se había quedado con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Debí traer mi cámara —dijo después de unos segundos, consternado.

—¡Volveremos mañana entonces! ¡Y cuantas veces quieran! —Exclamó Bokuto con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

—Oye, no grites en mi oído.

—Ah, lo siento.

—Oigan —dijo Kenma con voz amortiguada—, ¿pueden quitarse ya?

Todos se retiraron al ver cómo estaban aplastando a Kenma contra el pequeño muro.

—¿Y? ¿Te sientes mejor? —Le preguntó Bokuto a Oikawa.

—¿Eh, te sentías mal? —Cuestionó Kuroo entonces, arqueando una ceja por la confusión.

Oikawa no sabía qué responder exactamente. Porque se sentía mejor, mucho mejor, ya hasta ni se acordaba de que había soñado hace diez minutos.

—Hmm, está bien, siempre y cuando Kuroo-chan ya no cocine más pescado por el resto de la semana —respondió socarronamente.

—¿Eh?

—Mejor por lo que queda del mes —dijo Kenma—. O de las vacaciones.

—¡Oigan!

Bokuto rió con fuerza.

—Muy bien, eso fue todo, vamos abajo de una vez.

Y juntos caminaron de vuelta al ascensor, pero Oikawa se quedó al final, y miró hacia el cielo, al lado contrario por donde vieron ocultarse el sol. Un punto blanco en el cielo azul, que logró ver antes de que la contaminación lumínica del barrio de Shinjuku lo ocultara. El ver la primera estrella de la noche aparecer y desaparecer en cuestión de segundos le causó, por alguna razón, una sensación reconfortante.

Kuroo lo llamó al fijarse que se había quedado al final, y rápidamente fue con los demás y bajaron juntos hasta el primer piso, donde los amigos y antiguos compañeros de Bokuto y Akaashi los estaban esperando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Nanohana Karashiae: es la comida favorita de Akaashi, que son plantas de canola/colza hervidas con salsa de mostaza.
> 
> .
> 
> N/A: ahhhhh como que intentar hacer un auto regalo no salió bien xD así que solo puedo llegar con la actu uwu espero les haya gustado, y espero que los capis no les parezcan muy de relleno D: es que me veo imposibilitada de escribir más, los capítulos tendrán extensión de entre 2k a 5k palabras y ya, así que ya he visto cuantos caps saldrán y sí, son un montón xD
> 
> Gracias a Ushicornio por vetear el cap~ y por chantajearme para que lo terminara antes xD sí tendré regalo de alguien más al parecer~ :D
> 
> Nos leemos luego! Cuídense!
> 
> Layla Redfox fuera!
> 
> :3


	7. VII

**_Disclaimer:_ ** _Haikyuu!! Es propiedad de Furudate-sensei_

[Bokuto x Oikawa]

.

**Broken**

**VII**

**_Maestro de Nada_** ha enviado un mensaje al grupo **_Fuck Yeah, Owls hearted*_**

**_Maestro de Nada (18:20)_ **

Maldición Bokuto

¿¿Dónde están??

**_Akaashi_ ** **_(18:21)_**

Estamos en camino

**_Tú (18:21)_ **

Cielos hombre, relájate, ¿Desde cuando eres tan puntual?

**_Saru (18:22)_ **

Akaashi!!

Chico, ¿Por qué no mandaste nada en todo el día?

**_Akaashi (18:22)_ **

Dije que iba a llegar hoy

Estaba ocupado

**_Komiyan (18:22)_ **

Sí me dijeron

Más vale que hayas guardado una foto de ese cabello que dijiste, capitán

**_Tú (18:22)_ **

No me dejó tomarla!!!

**_Akaashi (18:23)_ **

Mmm

**_Maestro de nada (18:23)_ **

Ya están bajando

Verdad??

**_Tú (18:23)_ **

Estábamos en el último piso

Ya vamos

Y por cierto

Yuks no está con nosotros todavía

Así que relájate

**_Saru (18:23)_ **

LOL

**_Tatsu (18:25)_ **

Apúrense, Konoha va a matar a estos dos

Tienen que verlo

**_Akaashi (18:25)_ **

Grábelo

**_Tú (18:25)_ **

No controlo la velocidad de esta cosa, maldición

.

Y en efecto, cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron revelaron a Konoha persiguiendo a Komi y a Sarukui por la recepción, yendo un segundo tras uno, y luego tras otro, todo eso mientras Washio grababa con el celular y el tipo de la recepción leía un periódico. Bokuto fue el único que comenzó a soltar carcajadas estruendosas porque era el único aparte de Akaashi que sabía qué pasaba, por eso los demás (menos Kenma) solo llegaron a poner un gesto divertido y extrañado al mismo tiempo. Aunque era más divertido que extrañado pues ver a Konoha intentando atrapar a alguno de esos dos _troles_ no tenía precio, porque Bokuto sabía que ese par tuvo que decir algo con respecto a la situación emocional de Konoha para provocarlo de esa manera.

Cuando parecía que la persecución se iba a alargar hasta el patio interior del edificio, los muchachos (menos el Maestro de nada) se fijaron en los chicos del piso catorce finalmente. No pasó mucho hasta que Komiyan se le tirara encima, seguido por Saru, aunque el más bajo prácticamente se había colgado del cuello de Akaashi, así que Sarukui solo lo abrazó de un lado. Konoha fue el único que no se dio cuenta que los muchachos habían llegado, así que corrió tras sus molestos amigos solo por instinto, deteniéndose justo a tiempo para no echarlos a todos al suelo. Sin embargo, segundos después se acercó Washio y junto con Bokuto rodearon a los otros cuatro en un abrazo demoledor, logrando levantarlos del suelo. Bokuto escuchó un sonido fotográfico, y por el rabillo del ojo vio a Oikawa y a Kenma tomándoles fotos, para inmortalizar el momento, quizás.

—Esto fue mala idea... —se escuchó la voz amortiguada de Komi en medio de esa masa humana.

Bokuto soltó una carcajada, y él y Washio aflojaron su agarre dejando a los demás en el suelo, permitiéndoles respirar. Komiyan se llevó una mano al corazón, respirando exageradamente fuerte. Después de unos segundos miró a Akaashi de nuevo.

—¡Akaashi, bienvenido hombre!

—Qué bueno verte —dijo Saru dándole una palmada en el hombro.

—Amigo, te ves bien —comentó Konoha señalándole el cabello—, no es nada justo.

Bokuto dijo que como de verdad era bastante feo, por eso le tenía envidia a medio mundo. Saru y Komi le secundaron, y otra persecución por la recepción comenzó, con Konoha corriendo tras el trío de lechuzas locas. Los demás solo podían reír. Washio grababa y Oikawa tomaba fotos de las poses burlonas que Bokuto y los otros dos hacían hacia Akinori, provocando que este se enfurezca más. Ahí fue cuando la persecución se alargó hasta el parque interior del edificio, y los pocos residentes que estaban sentados en las bancas o en las mesas de por allí observaban a los búhos como un espectáculo de lo más divertido.

Siguieron corriendo incluso cuando Yukie bajó a la recepción y encontró a los muchachos en la entrada al parque, que estaba continua a la recepción. La recién llegada abrazó a Akaashi tan fuerte como los demás búhos juntos. Bokuto los vio mientras corría por un lado del parque, así que inmediatamente sus ojos buscaron a Konoha, quien ya también los había visto y se les quedó viendo, y sus ojos furiosos se llenaron de envidia también.

Envidia de Akaashi ¿eh? Konoha sí que estaba mal, pensó Bokuto entonces, tan mal como para sentirse de esa manera con el pobre Akaashi que no tenía intenciones ocultas.

Igual, el Maestro de nada se tropezó con el bordillo de uno de los caminos de piedra del parque y cayó al suelo, enterrando la cara en el césped.

Saru y Komi cantaron victoria, y Bokuto rio también pero él tuvo la decencia de ayudar a Konoha a levantarse del suelo, dándole una palmada en la espalda en señal de apoyo, como diciéndole que se preocupaba por nada. Konoha solo lo miró y ladeó la cabeza, entendiendo eso.

—¿Y los búhos más pequeños? —Preguntó Kuroo una vez Bokuto y los demás se acercaron.

—Acabo de preguntar —dijo Akaashi, con el celular en mano—. Onaga dice que esta con Kaori y nos encontrará en el restaurante, aunque no sé dónde es.

—Decir _restaurante_ es una linda forma de decirlo —rió Bokuto—, ya lo verás. Vamos de una vez.

—Sí, pero antes —Yukie detuvo el paso de todos y comenzó a buscar algo en su cartera. Sacó un par de billetes después de eso y se los pasó a Konoha—. Ten, esto es del otro día.

Akinori recibió los billetes, pero los miró confundido.

—Fue por eso que preguntaste por mí, ¿no? —Dijo Yukie, señalando el celular de Akaashi—. En el grupo. Te debía dinero por el otro día que salimos a comer y pagaste tú.

La cara de Oikawa, Kuroo y Washio perdió su color. Kenma y Akaashi entrecerraron los ojos sin entender. Los labios de Bokuto temblaron y, de nuevo, inmediatamente miró a Konoha. Este último tenía los ojos bien abiertos y la boca presionada en una fina línea. Yukie parecía ser la única que no se daba cuenta de nada, y eso ya era decir mucho porque hasta Bokuto se había dado cuenta de la situación. Bueno, él lo entendía porque Konoha le dijo que el otro día salió a comer con Yukie por ahí, y le pagó la cena. Y para Konoha, en algún lugar recóndito de su mente, eso contaba como cita, así que para Bokuto también lo hacía. Y Konoha se lo había contado solo a él para regodearse de su gran hazaña, porque ambos sabían (aunque Konoha dijera lo contrario) que si los demás lo sabían, el par de _troles_ de Komi y Saru le romperían la burbuja (no obstante, Bokuto se lo contó a Washio, Oikawa y Kuroo de todas maneras).

Pero quien rompió la burbuja, que decir rompió, quien destruyó, pulverizó, aniquiló esa maldita burbuja, y cualquier otro sinónimo existente, fue Yukie.

Yukie quien no se daba cuenta de nada. Yukie, quien esbozaba una sonrisa relajada en la cara y miraba a Konoha esperando una respuesta cualquiera.

Bokuto pudo ver también que los rostros de Komi y Saru de repente se fruncieron en un gesto culpable. No tenía idea que le pudieron decir a Konoha en el lapso de tiempo que estuvo dentro del ascensor junto con Kuroo y los demás, pero debió ser algo que tocara un asunto delicado para que pongan esa cara.

—Claro —soltó Konoha al final—, el dinero, claro. Ahora podemos irnos.

Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de cristal de la salida con un paso ligeramente robótico, y lo que más preocupó a sus amigos fue la sonrisa igual de robótica que apareció en su cara. Todos le siguieron en un silencio momentáneo, y Bokuto se acercó de nuevo para darle otra palmada en la espalda, pero Komi y Saru lo hicieron también. Esa palmada que le decía que se preocupaba por nada. Bokuto estaba más que seguro de que Konoha pensaba eso y que también quería creerlo.

Caminaron en silencio hacia el lugar donde comerían. Casi en silencio, porque Yukie comenzó a preguntarle diversas cosas a Akaashi, aunque más bien era como un interrogatorio. Eran preguntas rápidas y largas, con respuestas cortas y tranquilas, y Bokuto quería creer que Akaashi respondía de esa forma para tener tema de conversación al llegar al _restaurante_ , y como Yukie era bastante despiadada, apresuraron el paso. Sin embargo, el lugar no quedaba lejos. Shinjuku era un barrio lleno de diversos locales de ropa, adornos y comida, pero había un sitio en especial que a los muchachos les gustaba bastante. La noche había caído, y los edificios se habían prendido en luces naranjas y amarillas que iluminaron la calle, y mucha más gente comenzó a llenar la calle comercial del barrio. El grupo caminó unas cuantas calles hasta divisar a Onaga y a Kaori en medio de la multitud (bueno, más al gigante de Onaga), ambos parados frente a la puerta del local de comida.

Bokuto tuvo que separarse de Konoha para dirigirse rápidamente a la puerta, y junto con Kuroo señalaron teatralmente el anuncio pegado a la puerta.

‹‹ _Concurso especial de todo lo que puedas comer_ ››

Esperaron entonces alguna expresión particular de Akaashi, y lo único que consiguieron fue un brillo tenue en sus ojos.

—Cada lunes hacen esto, para que no sea tan malo el día —informó Bokuto, para crearle interés al asunto—. Claro que tienes que inscribirte con unos de anticipación.

—Cosa que ya hicimos —agregó Kuroo, sonriendo ladinamente.

—No sé porqué no me sorprende —dijo Akaashi negando con la cabeza, sonriendo levemente.

Saludó a Onaga y a Kaori y después de eso entraron todos en el local. Era como cualquier restaurante de comida japonesa, con unos cuantos toques del estilo occidental, como los televisores anclados a varias columnas del recinto, sillas metálicas con acolchonados rojos, mesas negras y no había puertas de tatami en ningún sitio, pero la decoración japonesa como cuadros y pergaminos antiguos colgados por las paredes abundaban. En cada mesa había un bonsái diferente, y la iluminación era tenue, dada solamente por las lámparas colgadas al techo, que desprendían luz amarilla pero tenían cubierta de color rojo. En medio de todo eso, había un escenario, con una larga mesa en toda su longitud. En ese lugar se llevaba a cabo la competencia de comida. Tuvieron que agrupar varias mesas para que alcanzaran todos, y pidieron comida también pues no todos iban a participar en el concurso. Mientras pasaba el rato, más gente llegaba y llenaba el local.

—¿Y dónde te estabas quedando exactamente? —Fue una de las tantas preguntas de Yukie—. No creo que te hayas quedado en un lugar cualquiera.

Ya le había preguntado a qué ciudad había ido exactamente (San Francisco), si había hecho turismo o solo se había dedicado a estudiar (estudios y ya), si había hecho muchos amigos (algunos, sí) y si fue difícil comunicarse al principio (un poco, sí).

Los muchachos no le reclamaron por las respuestas tan cortas, pero al estar sentados todos ahí, dejaron que Akaashi hablara con normalidad.

—En San Francisco había una residencia para estudiantes, pero me quedé con el hermano de mi padre, su departamento estaba cerca al instituto así que no hubo mucha diferencia —respondió Akaashi—, claro, salvo la comida chatarra de todos los días.

—No te ves muy inflado por eso —comentó Saru, riendo.

—Hacía deporte todas las tardes, al menos un par de horas —se explicó Keiji, encogiéndose de hombros.

—De todas maneras tu metabolismo es malditamente envidiable —dijo Kuroo cruzado de brazos, enfurruñado.

—Déjalo, Akaashi-kun, Kuroo-chan está molesto porque él tiene que hacer ejercicio siempre o terminará quedando como una ciruela —se burló Oikawa, con una sonrisa torcida y los ojos brillando.

—¡Ah, las vacaciones pasadas! —Exclamó Bokuto, recordando—. ¡Era tan hilarante verlo en el sofá todo el maldito día comiendo comida chatarra!

—¿Cómo es hilarante ver a alguien de esa forma? —Preguntó Akaashi.

—Akaashi, no —pidió Kuroo.

—Nosotros tampoco lo entendíamos —dijo Washio.

—Pero cuando lo vimos, ¡Ja! —Rió Komiyan.

—¡Cállense!

—Era tan divertido verlo intentar alcanzar el control remoto.

—¡Kenma!

—No olvidemos cuando le dejó de quedar la ropa.

—Ya basta, maldita sea.

—Lo sentimos, Garfield-chan, pero eras hilarante.

Todos rieron ante ese ridículamente gracioso mote que le puso Oikawa a Kuroo cuando subió siete kilos en un mes. Hasta Akaashi rió un poco junto con Kenma. Y eso ya era decir mucho. Kuroo se pegó contra su asiento haciendo una especie de curioso puchero.

—Al final Iwa-chan y Sawamura lo pusieron en forma —contó Oikawa, entonces pareció darse cuenta de algo—. Ah —levantó la mano y se giró hacia uno de los empleados que pasaban—, un Agedashi Tofu para llevar, por favor.

Seguramente recordó que su amigo iba a estar furioso para cuando volvieran debido a los garabatos en la cara, a lo mejor su comida favorita podría apaciguarlo un poco.

—¿Y por qué pasó eso, Kuroo-san?

—Era su forma de mostrar que estaba deprimido porque no lo escogieron como titular para el equipo de vóley —habló Konoha por primera vez desde que salieron del edificio—. Palabras de Yakkun, no mías.

—No estaba deprimido.

—Claro que no, Kuroo, claro que no —dijo Bokuto con ironía dándole una palmada en el hombro.

Kuroo retiró su mano con un manotazo brusco. Un mesero llegó después de eso con bebidas para todos.

—Pero, como su nombre estaba en la lista para cuando entraron en el nuevo semestre tenía que bajar de peso sí o sí para que no lo sacaran del equipo —siguió explicando Konoha—. Cuando pasaba frente al gimnasio de la uni solo los veía a Iwaizumi, a Yakkun y a Sawamura entrenando a este maldito como loco. Era todo un entrenamiento espartano.

Todos rieron ante eso de nuevo, y Kuroo miró a cada uno con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No nos vamos a morir porque nos mires feo, Kuroo-chan —se rió Oikawa.

—Quién sabe, quizás nos está maldiciendo —se aventuró a decir Komiyan.

—Sí, les estoy echando una maldición a todos y cuando salgan a la calle a cualquiera lo atropellara un auto —sentenció Kuroo, haciendo una mueca extraña, agrandando su ojo como si se tratara de un auténtico psicópata.

—¡¿Incluso a Kenma?!

—Incluso a Kenma.

—¡No metas al pobre Kozume-kun en esto! —Exclamó Yukie, abrazando al menor.

La expresión que puso Kenma fue completamente inesperada, consiguiendo que todos volvieran a reír. Salvo Konoha, quien puso gesto enfurruñado nuevamente. En serio que ese tipo estaba mal.

—Por cierto, Akaashi-kun —llamó Oikawa—, tú irás a Waseda ¿verdad?

—Hum —Keiji asintió.

—¿Te unirás al equipo de vóley?

—Es la idea.

—¡Oh! Entonces si quieres ser titular estarás peleando con Semi y ese senpai tenebroso de Kuroo y los demás —comentó Bokuto.

—Te recomendaría alejarte de Hida-san —le dijo Kuroo a Akaashi—, ese tipo es aterrador, y molesto, sobretodo molesto.

—Que lo diga Kuroo-san ya es mucho decir.

—Es aterrador pero no más molesto que Kuroo —dijo Konoha encogiéndose de hombros.

—Tienes suerte de que vas a tener a Sawamura o a Iwaizumi controlando a este tipo —dijo Komiyan señalando a Kuroo—, no tienes que preocuparte por idioteces suyas.

—Deben de dejar de hablar tanto con Yaku, me denigran bastante.

—Igual Akaashi-kun solo tendrá que lidiar con Kuroo y uno que otro superior estricto —dijo Oikawa haciendo moviendo la mano, como si estuviera desechando el tema—. Su equipo es un campo de rosas comparado con el mío.

Bokuto rió ante eso.

—Los senpais son buenas personas, pero le dieron el trabajo a Oikawa de cuidar y corregir a todos los menores —le explicó a Akaashi—, y cuando lo ves intentando controlarlos es otra cosa…

—Si dices hilarante te golpearé —dijo Kuroo señalándolo.

—Muy bien, no lo diré, pero así es la cosa.

—Aunque el sujeto más difícil con el que lidiar eres tú, Boku-chan —comentó Oikawa, burlón—. Por eso es bueno que Yuki-senpai te tenga a raya todo el tiempo.

—¡Hey!

—Aunque eso fue en el segundo semestre, al inicio yo tenía que cargar con tus abatimientos y caprichos —contó Oikawa, para mirar a Akaashi después—. En ese entonces no sabía de tu existencia, Akaashi-kun, sino te hubiera consultado un montón de cosas.

—Estábamos nosotros —Saru levantó la mano.

—Lo siento, ¡pero sus consejos eran inútiles! —Le recriminó Oikawa.

—Lo sabemos —dijo el par de _troles_ a la vez.

Oikawa entrecerró los ojos.

—Akaashi-kun, no sé cómo podías soportar todo esto —le dijo señalando al antiguo equipo de Fukurodani completo—. Salvo Washio y Onaga-kun, ustedes parecen calmados.

Oikawa seguro solo temía que Washio quizás lo golpeara, pero Washio no era un tipo violento.

—Siempre admiré la capacidad de Akaashi para tratar con Bokuto —dijo Yukie apoyando el mentón en su mano.

—No era la gran cosa, solo se necesitaba paciencia —Akaashi se encogió de hombros.

—Estás siendo modesto —comentó Washio.

—Lo dicen como si hubiera sido una gran molestia —se quejó Bokuto.

—Lo eras.

—Y lo sigues siendo.

—¡Hey!

—Aunque Boku-chan solo fue el comienzo, el año pasado cuando llegaron los… —se quedó callado un segundo, como recordado, después suspiró con pesadez—. Ni siquiera Kyoken-chan, con quien ya había tratado, me hacía caso. Y luego Terushima, y Futakuchi que se volvió más malvado. ¡Si no hubiera sido por Aone-chan me hubiera quedado calvo!

—Y si luego hacemos memoria de quienes entraran este año… —soltó Kuroo, al aire con su vaso de agua contra los labios.

Y antes de que Oikawa pudiera decir nada, la puerta del local se abrió estruendosamente.

—¡BUENAAAS!

—¡Buenaas!

Y hablando casi del rey de Roma, por la puerta entró Nishinoya deslumbrando emoción, seguido por los pequeños cuervos. Hinata gritó con él, Yamaguchi y Yacchan reían, Kageyama estaba mirándolos y ya, y a un lado estaba Tsukki, con cara de querer morirse.

Bokuto miró a Oikawa, como varios de sus amigos. Tooru se había quedado con las manos en alto a punto de decirle algo a Kuroo, dejó caer los brazos junto con la cabeza, suspirando en un tono derrotado. Bokuto empezó a hacer una lista mental de las cosas que le hicieron mal a Oikawa esa semana. Primero, el intento de [Nanohana Karashiae](http://japanesefood.about.com/od/vegetable/r/nanohana_karashiae_recipe.htm) de Kuroo, que le causaba pesadillas, al parecer. Y luego, obviamente, el encontrarse con los cuervos en donde menos se lo esperaba, aunque ya debería hacerse una idea de que se los cruzaría mucho más a menudo. Es decir, vivían en el mismo edificio y… a Bokuto se le ocurrió algo en ese instante.

Por el momento, se concentró en la cara que puso Oikawa cuando los cuervos recién llegados se acercaron a la mesa. Varios querían largarse a reír.

—¡Es Akaashi-san! —Exclamó Hinata, sorprendido pero sonriendo.

—¡Oh, todos están aquí! —Dijo Noya—. Los malos senpais también.

—¿Puedes olvidar eso, por favor? —Lloriqueó Bokuto, haciendo a Kuroo reír por lo bajo.

Akaashi saludó a los pequeños cuervos, y en eso Nishinoya sugirió unir otra mesa para que alcanzaran todos. Nadie se negó, ni siquiera por el pensamiento que formarían un grupo enorme que resaltaría más de lo normal. Solo Oikawa pareció quejarse, pero en silencio. Se apegó más a Bokuto cuando los cuervos se iban a sentar, y podía sentir su cuerpo tenso. Aunque se calmó un poco cuando Yacchan se sentó a su lado, porque no era una molestia para él, no como sus demás amigos. Sin embargo, la que empezó a ponerse medio nerviosa fue la pequeña Yacchan, al parecer por estar respirando el mismo aire que el insólito Oikawa. Pero Yamaguchi estaba a su lado también. Bokuto lo vio tomando su mano bajo la mesa, su mano pecosa entrelazándose con la menuda y blanca mano de Yachi.

 _“Lindos”_ pensó Bokuto. _“Mucho más lindo”_ pensó también al ver el plato de carne con curry que pusieron frente a él.

Se escuchó un _gong,_ que avisaba que el concurso iba a comenzar.

—Bien, vamos Akaashi —dijo Yukie poniéndose de pie.

—¿Yukie-san va a competir? —Cuestionó el menor, claramente sorprendido.

—Claro —respondió Yukie, mostrándole los dos dedos de la mano en alto.

—Los va a derrotar a todos… —comentó Konoha por lo bajo.

—¡No, porque yo estoy aquí! —Avisó Nishinoya—. Muchachos, miren a su senpai ganar esto.

Los pequeños cuervos respondieron afirmativamente, casi con las mismas expresiones con las que habían entrado al local.

—¿No vas a competir? —Preguntó Oikawa a Bokuto—. ¿Y ese milagro?

—¿A qué te refieres con milagro? Y no es que no quisiera, sino que cuando vinimos a inscribir a Akaashi olvidé inscribirme yo—explicó Bokuto un tanto avergonzado, señalándose a sí mismo y a Kuroo—. Para cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde y las inscripciones habían cerrado.

—Ah, pasó que solo eres un tonto —dijo Oikawa picándole el brazo con los palillos.

—Ciertamente —acotó Kuroo.

—¡Déjenme!

Se escuchó otro _gong_ y desde la cocina comenzaron a salir meseros arrastrando carritos con platos de _katsudon._ Mucho, mucho _katsudon._

Los muchachos estaban lo suficientemente cerca del escenario para ver a sus amigos sentados en la larga mesa recibiendo la comida, y también había más gente que se acercaba para ver más de cerca. Con un tercer _gong_ comenzó la competencia. Varios de los concursantes se quedaron medio atónitos al ver a Yukie, se notaba que era la primera vez que iban a ese lugar a competir.

Desde la mesa, las lechuzas comían y animaban a Yukie y a Akaashi al mismo tiempo, y de los cuervos, Hinata era el que más gritaba. Las chicas eran las únicas civilizadas, aparte de Kenma, aunque las dos primeras hablaban siquiera, Kenma se limitaba a tragar, aunque miraba a Akaashi cada tanto. No solo ellos gritaban, el restaurante entero se llenó de barullos y aclamaciones. Y encima llegaba más gente conforme pasaba la hora. Llegó un momento en que las chicas se retiraron al baño, dejando a los muchachos junto al tumulto de gente que se había formado frente al escenario. Con esfuerzo podían ver a alguno de sus amigos, aunque a Yukie ya ni se la veía por la torre de tazones que había frente a ella.

—Entonces, Onaga —dijo Konoha, renovado después de comer, con el codo sobre la mesa y apoyando su cara en la mano—, ¿qué pasa con Kaori-chan?

Onaga escupió su jugo a un lado.

—¿Eh, qué? ¿Pasar algo? No pasa nada, ¿Por qué debería pasar nada?

—Hombre, acabas de escupir medio vaso de jugo.

—Es algo exagerado para solo “nada”

El pobre Onaga se encogió ante la mirada del par de _troles._

—No es malo avergonzarse, Onaga —dijo Hinata—. Mira a Yamaguchi. Hace un año reaccionaba peor que tú y ahora esta con nuestra linda Yacchan.

—¿Se supone que eso debe hacerlo sentir mejor? —Preguntó Tsukishima.

—¿Y cómo me debo sentir yo ante eso? —Dijo Yamaguchi entrecerrando los ojos.

—¡N-No! ¡Con Kaori no pasa nada! —Insistió Onaga—. Solo somos amigos y ya.

—¿Acaso todos los capitanes del Fukurodani después de Bokuto son tan modestos? —Comentó Kuroo, arqueando una ceja.

—¿Por qué no me cuentas? ¿Me estás diciendo egocéntrico?

—Ya deberías saberlo.

—Boku-chan es tan modesto como lo soy yo —dijo Oikawa masticando lo último que quedaba de su plato de comida.

—¡¿Eh?!

—Wow, que admitas que eres un egocéntrico de mierda ya es decir mucho —dijo Kuroo.

—Gracias.

—No era un cumplido.

Onaga tenía cara de alguien que tenía esperanza de que se cambiara de tema, pero el par de _troles_ era mucho más insistente. Lo fastidiaron hasta que las chicas regresaron, y así detuvieron e hicieron como si nada. Ese dúo era malvado, pero nunca tanto.

Pasó otra media hora hasta que se definió el ganador del concurso, y solo los pequeños cuervos parecían realmente sorprendidos al ver como Yukie seguía comiendo más platos. Akaashi estaba por un lado apoyado en el respalda de la silla mirando el techo, con aspecto cansado. Nishinoya intentaba meterse un pedazo de carne en la boca, pero ya no podía más. La ganadora ya estaba decidida. El premio era tres bandejas soperas llenas onigiris de distintos tamaños y colores. Yukie decidió compartirlos con todos sus amigos, y ellos le agradecieron por eso.

—Shirofuku-san —dijo Nishinoya rendido contra un lado de la mesa cuando volvió con los demás—, eres genial, pero no me creo que sea normal.

—Me sigue sorprendiendo —decía Akaashi en tono cansado al lado de Kenma, quien comía en silencio.

—A lo mejor cuando te gradúes y seas abogado puedes demandar a Yukie porque no es normal que coma tanto —dijo Bokuto con un onigiri o en la boca—. O no, me ayudaras a mí a demandarla.

—¡No puedes demandar a alguien por su metabolismo! —Exclamó la chica, lanzándole lo que le quedaba de su onigiri.

—¡Deja de lanzarme comida! ¿Y cómo es que sigues comiendo después de tanto?

Akaashi se enderezó en la silla.

—Hablando de eso —dijo llamando la atención de todos—, hace un tiempo decidí que ya no estudiaría Derecho.

Bokuto escupió, y lo miró sorprendido al igual que los demás.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¿Qué estudiaras entonces? —Preguntó Kenma.

Akaashi ladeó la cabeza.

Contó que su tío era fotógrafo, y que el departamento donde se estaban quedando, aparte de estar lleno de comida todo el santo día, muchas de las paredes del lugar estaban decoradas con cientos de fotografías de distintos lugares de América. Su tío era un profesional, y cuando Keiji cumplió 18 le compró una cámara, y cada fin de semana lo llevaba a cualquier sitio de San Francisco a que sacara fotografías de todo lo que Akaashi pensara que fuera genial. Al principio lo tomó como un pasatiempo cualquiera, pero al recibir constantes consejos de su tío se tomó el asunto un poco más en serio, hasta sacar fotografías que de verdad le empezaban a gustar. Y cuando fue a España la cosa no cambiaba. En un año había llenado 3 tarjetas de memoria distintas, todas con muchas imágenes diferentes. Y tres meses antes de volver a Japón, se había dado cuenta de que de verdad le gustaba lo que hacía.

—Me cambié a ilustración y fotografía en Waseda —Akaashi se encogió de hombros—. Le mostré a mi padre las fotos y me ayudó con los trámites así que…

—Quiero verlas —le cortó Yukie.

—¿Eh?

—Las fotos —aclaró—, ¡quiero verlas!

—¡Yo también! ¡Yo también! —Dijo Bokuto.

Después de pagar la cuenta y llevarse unos cuantos más premios por ganar la competencia de comida, todos llegaron al departamento de Bokuto y los demás, ocupando la sala por completo mientras Akaashi buscaba su laptop donde tenía guardadas las fotografías.

—Oigan, ¿por qué hay tanta gente aquí?

Y entonces Bokuto se preguntó de qué forma Iwaizumi mataría a Kuroo, porque nada más entró por el agujero de la pared y todos le miraron la cara estallaron en carcajadas. Incluso Kageyama parecía al borde de la risa, pero se aguantó, por una cuestión de respeto. Iwaizumi los miró a todos sin entender.

—¿Qué ra…? —Y de repente su cerebro pareció hacer sinapsis, porque corrió dentro de su departamento nuevamente—. _¡Maldita sea! —G_ ritó—. _¡KUROO!_

 _—_ ¿Cómo sabes que fui yo? —Preguntó Kuroo, riéndose todavía.

La sonrisa se le borró de la cara cuando Iwaizumi salió por el hueco de la pared con el dichoso bate en mano, más rápido de lo que Bokuto u Oikawa pensaban.

—¡No con ese jodido bate! —exclamó Kuroo antes de salir corriendo fuera del departamento.

Iwaizumi lo siguió, descalzo y todo.

Oikawa se rascó la barbilla.

—¿Esto contará como _déjà-vu_?

—Quien sabe… —respondió Bokuto, igual de pensativo.

Después de eso Akaashi salió del pasillo de las habitaciones, con su laptop en las manos y preguntando por qué gritaban tanto hace nada. Konoha respondió que Iwa-chan-san fue a hacerle un favor a la ciudad matando a un gato roñoso y feo. Todos corroboraron eso, y Akaashi lo aceptó. Se sentó en la mesa y rápidamente todo el mundo se puso a su alrededor para mirar. Ya estaban abiertas en el visualizador de la computadora, así que Akaashi solo tenía que presionar la tecla _enter_ para que se fueran pasando. Eran distintas fotos de lugares que ellos no conocían, reconocieron apenas ese puente de San Francisco, y además había fotos de parques, playas, barcos, edificios, tiendas y muchísimas cosas más. Nadie sabía de fotografía en esa sala, pero de todos modos les parecían tomadas por alguien completamente profesional.

—El profesional es mi tío, estas fueron tomadas por tomar —dijo Akaashi.

—Pues si son simples fotos me muero por ver las que tomarás cuando estudies la carrera en sí —comentó Saru.

—Son muy buenas, Akaashi-kun —dijo Oikawa.

—Cierto, no me sorprende que tu papá no se negara a cambiarte de carrera —señaló Yukie.

Akaashi se removió en su asiento.

—Sí, papá no tuvo problemas…

Kenma lo miró entonces.

—¿Y tu madre?

Akaashi no dijo nada, solo dejó de pasar las imágenes, deteniéndose en la foto de una cafetería con aspecto de ser bastante antigua.

—¿Por eso dices que estabas en malos términos con ella? —Volvió a preguntar Kenma.

—Algo así…

Nadie dijo nada, solo Hinata y sus amigos eran los únicos que no parecían comprender. Bokuto con gusto les hubiera contado que la familia de Akaashi estaba conformada por abogados y médicos en su mayoría. También les hubiera contado que Keiji por eso era asquerosamente rico (cosa que Oikawa tampoco sabía por el momento), y que seguramente su madre, la gran neuróloga reconocida en Kyoto, debió mostrarse bastante reacia a la decisión de su hijo. Al menos su viejo lo apoyaba, era lo importante.

Bokuto no se había dado cuenta de que dijo eso último en voz alta, no hasta que se fijó en que todos lo miraban.

—Yo estoy bien —dijo Keiji, encogiéndose de hombros—. Solo espero que lo entienda.

—Seguro que lo hará, Akaashi —dijo Yukie, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

—Sus fotos son bastante buenas, Akaashi-san —mencionó Tsukishima—. Seguro su madre no las ha visto con cuidado.

—Tómelo en cuenta, este poste no da alientos porque sí —dijo Kageyama ladeando la cabeza hacia Kei.

Tsukishima le dio un golpe en el brazo.

—Además —se apresuró a decir Konoha—, es la Waseda, es mucho mejor que Keio, si me preguntas.

—Hey —se quejaron Bokuto y Oikawa.

—Ahí hay bastante gente decente —Konoha los ignoró, y se señaló a sí mismo—. Como yo y…

— _¡Ayuda! ¡Este loco quiere matarme!_

Todos giraron la cabeza hacia la puerta abierta del departamento.

—¿Ese idiota es capaz de gritar tan fuerte? —Se extrañó Komi.

—Va a molestar a los vecinos, cielos… —dijo Oikawa, caminando hacia la puerta y saliendo del departamento.

Bokuto lo acompañó, y ambos se asomaron por el balcón y vieron el parque interior del edificio, ya iluminado por los faroles de los pisos inferiores y del parque en sí. A lo lejos podían ver a Kuroo corriendo, y a Iwaizumi persiguiéndolo de cerca.

—Qué gusto de la gente para correr el día lunes —comentó Oikawa, apoyándose de espaldas al barandal—. Qué día.

Bokuto rio.

—¿Cansado? ¿Mañana no quieres ir a entrenar?

—No, mañana iremos igual —dijo Oikawa—, no permitiré que un almuerzo defectuoso me derrote ahora. Además —se frotó las cienes con los dedos—, necesito quitarme ese sueño de la cabeza, urgente.

—Entonces no habrá problema —asintió Bokuto—, sobre todo con lo que tengo planeado.

Oikawa lo miró entonces.

—¿Otro plan, Boku-chan? —Preguntó—. ¿Iremos a lanzarle huevos a la universidad de Ushiwaka ahora? ¿Esta vez de día?

—¿La idea es tentadora, verdad?

Ambos rieron ante eso. Bokuto se apoyó en el balcón y miró el cielo negro.

—Hoy ha sido un día largo, ¿eh?

—Ciertamente —aceptó Oikawa—. Así estos dos meses me parecerán eternos.

Bokuto sonrió.

—¿No es mejor así? Más tiempo para intentar renovarte, ¿qué dices?

Oikawa pareció pensárselo un poco.

—Te diré cuando volvamos a la universidad —se encogió de hombros—. Solo habrá sido mejor si te escogen titular de una vez.

—Cuenta con ello.

Tooru sonrió, y Bokuto lo consideró como algo bueno. Se propuso poner en marcha su plan para el día siguiente lo más rápido posible. En el fondo, esperaba que fuera algo bueno. Y posiblemente lo fue.

Siguió observando el jardín junto a Oikawa, viendo como sus amigos ahora eran regañados por la encargada del edificio. No pudieron evitar reír desde donde estaban, sin pensar que quizás los regañarían a ellos también por tener a tanta gente en el departamento a esas horas. Se olvidaron de sus amigos, quienes se habían puesto a ver las fotos de Akaashi con detenimiento. Keiji, por su parte, se había parado cerca a la puerta, y miraba a Oikawa y a Bokuto fijamente, hundido en sus pensamientos, apretando sus propios dedos con un sentimiento que podía asemejarse a la envidia.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [*]Owls hearted: Búhos de corazón.
> 
> Gracias a Ushicornio por las correcciones~
> 
> Ah, ya quería poner a los búhos todos juntos, el grupo de LINE me pareció completamente necesario por sucesos que pasaran mucho más adelante.
> 
> Ahora, un avisito para la poca gente que me lee. Voy a darle una pausa a este fic por tiempo indefinido, y no creo que sea menos de dos meses, la próxima actu la verán cuando llegue, no doy fecha porque ni yo sé cuando termine de hacer lo que me he propuesto para el otro fandom (el manga está a cuatro meses de acabar y tengo que hacer algo) en fin, no me pareció justo hacer una pausa sin avisar, así que, espérenme un poco por favor.
> 
> Gracias a cualquiera que este leyendo.
> 
> Oh, que le pongo pausa a este fic no quiere decir que no vaya a escribir otras cositas del fandom, tengo en la lista dos regalos (Un KuroTsuki y un IwaOi) y otro Gender Bender secretito, que ya lo verán por ahí pero el otro mes, hasta entonces, solo si les interesa
> 
> Bueno, eso es todo, cuídense!
> 
> Layla Redfox fuera!
> 
> :3
> 
> .
> 
> PD: No sé si amar o no a los gemelos Miya en el manga, en serio.


End file.
